Firework, Magic and Destiny
by flarsanzian
Summary: Rosalie's same, boring routine changed once she met a certain irritating boy with a scar on his forehead. ON HIATUS.
1. 1 First Meeting

**By flarsanzian**

**It's Harry-Rosalie! At first when I thought of it, it really didn't make sense. But once I thought more of it, they were kind of cute. So I decided to work on this story. Believe me, I've never read any other Harry-Rosalie romance pairing fanfiction. So I thought not many people like it, but I decided to try this out. Please REVIEW! :)**

* * *

**EDIT 10/10/12: Rewriting some chapters. Changed the Prologue. Purely for my own entertainment purpose. You don't need to re-read if you think rewriting doesn't have a point. I only added things here and there—you might get****confus****ed**** if you skip it, though.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: This fanfiction is written purely for my own entertainment purpose only—everything besides the plot is the property of J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

**Fireworks, Magic and Destiny**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The sound of a clock was repeating in his head. It sounded like a broken record, reminding him how many minutes he had left until everything ended—vanished completely. His future—the world's future was in their hands.

Both of them were floating, desperately trying to search for the targets. It didn't feel comfortable, but at least they were not in pain. Unlike those times, this time their status of health was the last on their list. All they needed was time. More time.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Harry felt the desperation rushing over him as he tried to fight it. They _had _to find it. His eyes wildly hunted for the prey. It was no use, he realized. That man was much brighter than this—that snake would never left any obvious evidence.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

He looked right to his partner's eyes to find the same desperation in her eyes. The brilliant golden eyes glowed in te darkness. Both showed the same confusion and dread Harry felt.

And when a tiny bit of his mind told him to give up—behind their backs, something exploded.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – First Meeting**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

The same, old routine.

In this moment, Emmet was kissing me. Edward would wrinkle his nose in disgust and Bella would sigh. Then Alice would mutter "Get a room" and Emmet would roll his eyes. He would continue sucking on my face, as his hands moved to my hips..

Everything would be just the same. Every day. Every month. Every year. Until the end of the eternity—if such a thing exist.

I should feel happy. My family was the best family you could ask for; understanding, devoting, and caring. Carlisle and Esme were the best parent figures anyone could find. Carlisle was my Sire; it was not the sort of connection one could just shatter. Esme was unbelievably patient when it came to my temper. Alice—the bubbly fashionista—was the one to cheer everything up. On the other hand, Jasper was like a big brother I never had. We were, as every human believed, Hale. Both of us were blond and it was something we used as a cover story. He was always the one to calm me—not only because of his gift. Edward might be an annoying mind reader, but at least he wasn't running around yelling everyone's secret. His devoting mate, Bella, was actually nice and sweet once I really got to know her. We might not be on the best terms in the past, but finally, I saw her as a Cullen—as one of us. I would not doubt to help her if anything happens—the same thing I would do for the rest of my family.

Emmet might be annoying sometimes. His bluntness and recklessness were not the things I was fond of. But he had something I couldn't get out of my head since the first time I saw him—the resemblance of Henry, my cousin's son. It was a face of someone I was really fond of—in the end, I chose to change him, protect him and love him.

But somehow, I felt like something was missing.

Deep inside, I felt hollow. It was as if something that gave my life meaning was never there. It was not kids. I had finally accepted the impossibility of hoping for kids. But for my life now, I was supposed to be happy. _I was typically living a Barbie life,_ I mused wryly; blonde hair, beauty to the perfection, hot boyfriend, perfect family, the rich, having everyone who saw you startled.. But none of it seemed matter right now.

Sometimes I wondered to myself, _What have you always wanted? What is your deepest want, besides the impossible? What is the goal of your life?_

_What do you live for?_

My mind came back to the reality as I felt Emmet pulling me deeper. Something inside, which I didn't understand, screamed for me to stop it. I opened my eyes, stopped him and sighed.

Emmet, of course, protested. "What's wrong, babe? You never ask me to stop!"

"I'm just—not in the mood, Emmet."

He frowned for a while, before grinning suggestively. "Since when my own babe can be _not_in the mood? Oh, please."

I didn't answer him this time. I felt anger rising up inside of me, getting bigger and bigger as Emmet spoke each word.

"It's not entirely my fault." He smirked, placing his hands around my hips. "You turn me on just by looking at me. If you don't like it here, we can go to the woods—"

"Can you just shut up?" The anger I felt exploded. "You're annoying as hell, Emmet! Do you even care how I feel? do you?"

His reaction was not to be unexpected; he stared at me, wide-eyed, with his jaw hanging open. He looked at me as if I had slapped him.

But I didn't stop. "No. You don't care. You only care about sex." I spat, my anger was really getting me. I could feel the others' eyes on us. However, I didn't stop. "Well, then why don't you just go to Jessica Stanley? She seemed perfectly happy to take your offer."

Jasper let out a barking laugh. I glared at him.

As the confusion slowly left his face, he stared at me with the blunt desire in his eyes. In the past, it pleased me. But all I could feel was disgust. "I can't help it, babe. You're too hot."

I gritted my teeth, feeling like I would pull my hair in frustration. "Just—leave me alone."

"Wait, where are you going, Rose?" Alice asked as I made my way for the door.

"Hunting. Alone. Don't follow me." I hissed, as I ran to the woods. A part of my mind felt bad to hiss at Alice while all she did was asking. At least I knew they would know I meant it. If they didn't, Edward would tell them anyway.

* * *

I tried to suppress my anger—or at least, contain it—but I just couldn't get over it. Emmet was unbelievable! All he cared was sex. There I was, pouring my heart into him and all he said was 'You're too hot.'? I hated this. I hated him. I kicked a rock and it was broken to small pieces. Ugh.

Feeling that there was no need to rush, I made it to Canada in thirty minutes. It would be better if it took me longer. I took a lot time more than anyone to calm down—being around Jasper didn't count—so there I was, walking around in a foreign forest, hoping when I arrived home, I could face Emmet with a smile, not a flying fist.

Deciding that a drink would be nice, I killed one deer. Actually, two. I drank so much that I felt so full, and that was not an entirely pleasant feeling. The good thing was that the burning in my throat was barely there. _It was almost gone,_ I grinned happily. At least something could lighten up my mood.

My ears caught some human voices._ Two humans, _I decided. They were fighting. They were shouting at each other, and I could hear their movements clearly. But there was a weird swinging sound I didn't recognize; a sound like something like wind being shot. But what could cause such a sound?

I didn't feel like interfering, since if it got bloody, it was a small chance for me to resist. I might have drunk two deer straight, but a fresh, dripping human blood was too tempting.

However, I changed my mind when I heard something exploded. My feet suddenly moved on their own. I ran to the place, filled with dread, and hid behind the bushes in an attempt to scout before attacking—or defending. All I saw was a raven-haired man on top of a middle aged man, with a stick pointing right before his eyes, as if that stick was dangerous. Maybe he threatened him to stab the stick in the eye?

"Where. Is. He?" He asked him in a low, threatening voice.

The man merely laughed. "You're not getting anything from me—"

"ANSWER ME!" The raven-haired shouted, causing his enemy to cringe at the volume.

"Not scared of you, kid. I'm going to die anyway—" he coughed, and his eyes lose the light, his heart stopped beating.

The raven haired man sighed. He didn't move for a moment, but suddenly he screamed in frustration, almost causing me to jump in surprise. He stood up limply, and it was then I could see him clearly. He wasn't that old, probably between eighteen and twenty. His skin was pale, almost as pale as ours. His eyes were dazzling, emerald green, with a hint of desperation in it. But the oddest part was his scar. His lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. How could it be in such a shape? Someone carved it on his head? I winced. Who would do such a thing?

And why did I even care?

I shook my head mentally, and if I had a heart, it would've stopped when he said, "Isn't it weird for a Vampire to hide behind the bushes?"

My body froze as my head was beginning to be filled with questions. But before any of them was answered, I moved, revealing myself, appearing brave and knowing.

"How do you know where I was? And.. what I am?" I said, surprised at how calm my voice was.

He snorted. "A blind cat could tell where and what you are. You're not good at hiding at all."

His words and tone pissed me off for some reasons. I crossed my arms, huffing. "Hello to you too."

"I don't say hello to Vampires."

My eye twitched. "Do I seem like I care?"

"You asked me, how can you imply that you don't?"

_He was really rude_, I stared at him in disbelief. He didn't seem intimidated. He was actually playing the intimidating one. I snorted. This must be one pompous brats—one of the guys who thought nothing but themselves. The ones that had trouble getting into houses because of the size of their heads. A flicker to the dead body changed the direction of my mind completely.

"You killed him." I accused, my finger pointing at him.

He looked away. "I suppose I did."

"How can you be so calm?" I screamed in outrage. "You just took a life, for god's sake!"

He raised his an eyebrow, his face looked surprised and intrigued. "And this came from a Vampire?"

I gritted my teeth. Another prejudice. Another stupid stereotypes. So he really was one of that people. Ones to judge without thinking. "I value human lives more than you do!"

The interest vanished from his face. He gritted his teeth, his voice low. "You know nothing."

I didn't know how his voice could even send a chill to my back.

Deciding I wouldn't get any information from him, I pointed at his hand. "And what the hell are you doing with that stick?"

He snorted. "Does it seem like your business?"

I huffed. "I was only asking."

"I was only implying."

"You annoy the hell out of me just by speaking."

"You annoy the hell out of me just by looking."

I gasped at this. "I'm beautiful!"

He made a face. "You're obviously not."

That one startled me. The expression on his face—he meant it. This was the very first time in my life—scratch that—_existence _that someone said I was _not _beautiful.

He smirked at my reaction. "Oh, and with your jaw hanging open like that, it's kind of a big turn off."

My hands automatically covered my mouth, as he laughed loudly at me.

"You have no sense if you don't find me beautiful." I hissed, clenching my fists. "Everyone said otherwise! I am beautiful, and just because you're an idiot, doesn't mean you can just brag that I'm not!"

He frowned as he stared at me with disbelief. "You disgust me."

Before I could react, he grabbed the man on the ground and disappeared into thin air, leaving me startled. I didn't know what surprised me more; his disappearing into thin air, or his insult.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I shook my head.

Emmet was beyond foolish. I never felt any chemistry between Rosalie and him from the beginning, and I must say I was surprised when they said they were together. I knew they weren't mates. I knew. But I didn't tell them. Only Edward and I know this, him being the mind reader and all—and I just couldn't let this break my family. After hundreds of year fighting in war, I couldn't let this peace go like that.

However, Emmet was too stupid to get along.

I couldn't blame on Rosalie. She was pretty patient, if you ask me. But her patience was getting shorter and shorter these days. I was afraid that she would explode and break this family apart.

When she came home from Canada, she didn't say anything when she arrived. It seemed her mood was even worse. Emmet—being oblivious to this fact—was asking her to continue their 'hot making-out' and she exploded. I didn't blame her. Who wouldn't?

I spent a wave of calmness towards the whole family, and tried to suppress Emmet's desire. He was a mess. I knew this day would come. They _would _break up. I knew it. I knew it wasn't something to prevent.

But was it wrong to hope for the otherwise?

* * *

**Alright, that's chapter one! What do you think? Please tell me. REVIEW!**


	2. 2 Revealed

**By Kiley Femmore**

**I really am grateful for the reviews! Thanks a lot, these reviews are the thing that keeps me going. Thank you.**

**I sincerely can't believe how I could forget the disclaimer thing on the last chapter. Well, here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: The world of Harry Potter—Characters, spells, etc—belongs to J.K. Rowling, as the world of Twilight to Stephanie Meyer. However, the Pure Assassins thing and this twisted idea are mine ;)**

**Chapter 2 – Revealed**

Harry Potter had never been this irritated.

He had sacrificed all of his bloody time trying to figure out where the head of the organization was. He had encountered a lot of their followers, but none of them talked, no matter what he did. He couldn't just let this go. He had specifically asked to handle this case to the Ministry itself; he didn't think that he _could _do it—he just wanted all of this, to be over.

The second he saw Voldemort turned into pieces, the very first thought that came into his mind was: Maybe, after all these years, he would be in peace.

And of course, he was definitely wrong.

His grip on his Firebolt tightened, as he remembered how Ministry of Magic told him how his nightmare came true. _"There is another Dark Lord."_

"_Another organization?"_

"_They name themselves The Pure Assassins." He whispered. "Their purpose is to reach Voldemort's goal, simply by killing muggles all over the world."_

He remember the feeling of horror when the realization washed over him. Peace wouldn't come. No matter how many things you sacrificed for justice, in the end, the peace would never come. You can't save the world by killing the bad guys. No matter what, those evil guys would always reappear, one after one; this chain of hatred simply never ended. The pathetic curse would always go on, until the end of eternity. And he couldn't live that long. So simply concluded, he would never have that peace.

But in the same time, he couldn't just stay away and do nothing, could he?

He knew how vain all of this. How the chain of hatred would never end. However, he could hope to at least lessen the damages a bit. Perhaps, this way, somewhere, someone in the world could feel that peace.

His thoughts were interrupted by a glimpse of broom movement in the dark. His instincts made him to dash and follow it. And then, his eyes caught a glance at that person's arm under the moon, the tattoo of a glowing-eyed snake, stabbed with eight swords from every direction of wind.

The Pure Assassins.

"_Ironically, they also had a symbol to identify who they are. According to our sources, the symbol of The Pure Assassins.." He said, as he drew his wand. "is this."_

_His wand projected an image, and when Harry saw the symbol, he was sure of one thing: he would never forget it for the rest of his life._

Harry pointed his wand at the man. He intended to attack him quickly, and then kick out some information from him. But the man was faster than he thought. The man turned around, and the he grinned when he realized who the stalker was.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chosen One." He smirked as his eyes was filled with obvious desire of killing. "Too bad I have to finish you here."

Harry gritted his teeth. "Too bad you won't have the chance to do that."

They didn't wait a second to attack each other. This man was fast, but Harry had fought faster ones. Harry kept his balance as his wand moved quickly, casting nonverbal spells.

Harry casted a Sectumsempra at his arm, and the man screamed in agony. His hand wasn't cut off, but it was hurt badly that he attempted to run off. Harry gritted his teeth as he followed him, speeding up his Firebolt.

He nonverbally casted another Sectumsempra to his chest. His blood was flowing terribly as each drop fell to the deep, dark river right under those two.

He cursed. "You bastard—"

"Where is your leader?" Harry asked threateningly, pointing his wand at him.

The man laughed, causing his wound to worsen. "You mean the Dark Lord?"

Hearing this man calling his leader the Dark Lord made him sick. It was like going back to the same nightmare all over again. He tried to suppress that feeling, swallowing the fear and stress. "You have three seconds to answer."

"That threats kind of getting old."

"Three."

The man gritted his teeth. "I. Won't. Answer."

"Two."

Harry studied his face carefully.

"One."

Harry raised his wand, but that man's hasty words stopped him. "The United States!" They both breathed heavily. "I don't know the exact place, I swear! All I know is he's.. in the states."

Harry studied his face again. He could tell he was indeed saying he truth. However, before Harry could reacted, the coin in his pocket vibrated. Harry took it out and stared at the sentence that was just carved there now. _Meet me at my office. I've got news. _He didn't notice that the man in front of me raised his wand, his lips mouthed, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry quickly noticed and casted Expelliarmus at the perfect time. And before he could really absorb that the man just attempted to kill him, the man fell off his broom into the depths of lake, dead.

He breathed heavily as he stared at the river.

"Do you always kill people?" He heard a beautiful voice practically screamed. "And what the hell are you?"

His head turned quickly, to find the last person he wanted to see right now. "You? Are you following me?"

The blonde, golden-eyed Vampire looked disgusted. "You wish."

He eyed her carefully as he landed on the bridge where she was standing. She stared at him in disbelief. "What are you?"

"None of your concern."

She ignored him. "You killed. Again. What is your problem?" She exploded. "Are you some kind of psycho?"

"I suggest you don't judge book by its cover, blondie." He growled lowly. Every fiber in his body screamed in anger.

"Apparently I've read the summaries." She spat.

"You don't know what's in the book."

"Then explain it!" She shouted. Both of them breathed heavily, as the silence took control of the situation.

"You're right." Harry admitted wryly. "What did you see?"

"That green light, a weird stick on your hand, and a flying broom."

"So you saw everything."

She didn't answer him. All she did was staring at him, waiting for more explanations.

"It was magic, of course." He shrugged. "Well, you see—I'm a wizard."

She looked at him for a minute, clearly waiting for him to crack the joke. "Magic doesn't exist."

"Yeah, because you just saw one."

There was a long silence before she could answer. "…And you put a spell on your broom so it can fly?"

"No.. Not really. You see, I bought this in the store—No, my Godfather bought it for me when he was still alive. We have the whole Magical Community, a lot of magical stuffs, stores, and ooh, this one's really good you see," He patted his Firebolt. "The newest and fastest one. Helped me a lot in Quidditch—Wait, why am I telling you these?"

"So there has been a Magical World all this time?" She said unsurely. "And back to the point. Why did you kill those guys?"

"You're not supposed to know this."

"Why? Because you're a super agent on a mission to take care of the bad guys otherwise the world will end?" She said sarcastically.

Technically, she was right on the spot. But of course, he wouldn't tell her. "What I mean is, you're not supposed to know _anything _about the Wizarding world. Therefore," he pointed his wand at her. "I need to do this."

"What are you doing?" She said defensively.

"Wiping off your memories."

"What? Why?"

"The world is a secret. _No one _can know. Don't worry, it won't hurt. You may be annoying, but I don't intend to hurt you just because of that. I'm a gentleman after all."

"Gentleman my ass—W-wait! I'm a Vampire. Aren't we.. a part of the Magical World?" She blurted out.

Harry looked at her with surprise. "Honestly, it never crossed my mind."

"Reaaaal smart."

Harry ignored her. "Alright, since we don't know this is actually legal or not, don't tell anyone alright? _Anyone._"

"Even my family?"

He nodded. "Even your family."

"It's not possible. We have a mind reader."

He frowned. "That's troublesome. I'll put a protection on your mind."

Her eyes widened. "You can do that?"

"I can wipe off your memory, and you're saying I can't protect it? You sure are clever, blondie."

"You little—"

He cut her off by casting the spell. Purple light appeared from the tip of his wand, swirling around her head, and disappeared after a small ticking sound.

"There. You better thank me later, blondie." He smirked. There was this weird satisfaction of seeing her mad. She opened her mouth, but whatever she said couldn't be heard, as he disapparated, leaving her on the bridge.

She sure was interesting. Harry grinned.

**Alice POV**

Jasper patted my head as we both stared at the forest. We both knew what each other was thinking. And right now, I could tell that what we're worrying was exactly the same thing. When I told him about the vision I got, he went even more anxious and I cursed myself for telling him. But what could I do? This vision was worrying me to death.

Why did I see Rosalie crying without a tear, trying to pull herself back together again? I saw that Esme was broken, Carlisle was stressed, Edward was pissed and Bella tried to comfort all of them but failed miserably. And most of them, Jasper. I saw him angry at himself. He was blaming himself for something. He couldn't take it, and he left.

His reaction to this was as expected. He hugged me tight, running his fingers through my hair. He kept on whispering he wouldn't run off _ever_, but he didn't promise on anything else. I knew he couldn't.

But what was frightening me the most was: Where the hell was Emmet?

The vision was crystal clear. And I didn't see Emmet. Anywhere. As if he was simply.. not there. But why would Emmet not be there when Rosalie was like that? What could cause all of these?

What was happening to this family?

**So, there goes chapter 2. What do you think? Don't just read and close that tab, tell me. REVIEW!**


	3. 3 Truth To Be Told

**By Kiley Femmore**

**I was in a week-long trip, so that's why I didn't update this as soon as I wanted. Thank you for all your reviews, keep reading, keep reviewing, and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I own these worlds, Harry would've ended up with Rosalie instead of Ginny. Since it didn't actually happen, I think I've made myself clear that the world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling as well as Twilight Saga to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter – Truth To Be Told**

**RPOV**

It's been a week since I came back from New York. I did say that I needed time alone and went away for a while, but honestly, I never expected Emmet to be gone. He was never home. Not even when we hunted his favorite grizzly bears. It was my idea to lure him out, but there was no sign of him. No one knew where he went. Not even the know-it-all mind reader.

"His mind was gone all of sudden." Edward sighed in desperation. "Just like you."

I pretended to be busy with something else to escape his accusation.

Edward's reaction when he found that my mind couldn't be read was hysterical. He went berserk, and it took Bella five hours straight to lighten up his mood. She took off her mind shield and he acted like an excited kid, enjoying every second thought of hers. He looked pretty satisfied with this, but I often caught him staring at me suspiciously. I shrugged and pretended not to hear his snorts.

The family had tried our best to track him down. Jasper and I had tried to smell his scent all over the woods, but his scent was gone just by the south-east of the border line. Alice was concentrating hard to look into our future, and the most terrifying thing was that he was _gone. _Vanished.

"The vision is crystal clear." She whispered. "And he's not there."

Edward—being kinder than usual—offered to search the whole town's mind, which he did. But apparently no one saw him. Not even a soul. It was just like.. he was gone. Like he just disappeared into the center of the earth.

A part of me blamed myself for this. It was true that no one knew where he was—or at least, his intention; but somehow, I felt like it was because of me. I was always too hard on him. Too selfish. Maybe what he felt was pure. Maybe he just couldn't control himself. Despite his annoying attitudes, he was quite a good person. Quite.

But the weirdest part of all wasn't how Emmet disappeared. Or how all the family talents couldn't work to find him. Or how not even a single soul noticed he was gone.

It was how _I _feel.

The first time I heard he was gone, I didn't feel anything but a mind freeze. None. But seconds later, I felt confusion and worry. I was worried where he was, what he felt, anything. But the pain that I expected never came. I saw how Edward was like when he left Bella, and how she reacted. They were both dead. Lifeless. Mere bodies that worked with a force from the brain. No more lights in their eyes, with the same, plain lifeless expression on their face. I didn't want to feel such a pain, but I expected it to come. Now that the pain didn't, I felt all doubts running in my head as I was sitting in the couch, unsure of my own bloody feelings.

I found Emmet in the forest, nearly died. I asked Carlisle to change him, and I remembered how much he resembled the little Henry. His curly black hair—I was fond of it the very first we met. He reminded me of few happy memories from my human life. And he turned out to be.. nice. He was a good, funny guy, and I liked that. But what I was supposed to feel wasn't just _like. _I saw the way Carlisle stared at Esme. How she smiled in happiness every time she saw him. It was like they were born for each other. The way it would be when you found your other half.

Your true mate.

But Emmet was my mate. I was unsure at first, but Jasper convinced me that he was. He said that perhaps that true-love-feeling was a little late, as it was different for everyone. I was pretty convinced back then, but now, all doubts I ever had for Emmet were pouring into my head like heavy rain.

And as if Emmet's disappearance wasn't enough, for some reason that irritating Scarhead was always bugging my mind. The way he snorted, the way he smirked, the way he laughed at me. They were always there; that nagging feeling on the back of my head, like the one that Vampires got after drinking a cup of coffee without throwing it out. It didn't hurt, but there was something _needed _to get done.

I sighed in confusion as I smacked a stone in front of me. Well, the forest had a lot of stones. Smashing one—or several—wouldn't hurt. Furthermore, there was no Edward to mock on my childish doings.

"_You know, your childish behavior contradicts with your beauty. It's really weird."_

I snorted as I kicked another stone. I wasn't weird. I was special. Edward often got on my nerves. If Bella wasn't turned, who knew how annoying he might be. I was kicking the third stone right when I smelled a scent.

Emmet.

My head snapped up, and I ran as fast as possible to search for him. My mind was filled with questions, but all I cared was how to force my feet to go faster. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. He was there. No matter what the problem was, I had the chance to fix things up.

However, that relief was replaced with confusion as I sensed another scent I didn't recognize. He was with someone. I forced my feet to go faster than ever, but stopped myself when I heard a soft moan.

I sneaked behind the trees, trying to catch a glimpse of them. And when I did, I wished I hadn't.

I tried to catch my breath as I saw Emmet was sucking on the lips of another woman.

**EPOV**

Facing my own worried feelings wasn't that hard for me.

On the other hand, watching my mate bit her lip, worrying over my lost brother took every cell of my body to stay calm.

I ran my fingers through her hair, comforting her—and myself. Bella was always close to Rosalie, especially since she knew her past. She could always cope with her, and with the unbelievably noisy Alice, they made a great trio.

Good for Jasper, Alice was calmer. She always had that worried expression written in her eyes, but her face showed no expression but calm. However, with this mind reading ability, she knew she couldn't hide it from me and smiled back when I smiled in sympathy.

All of our heads turned when we heard Rosalie arriving. She didn't come to the front door as usual; instead, she just jumped right to her balcony, got in her room and fell onto the bed, causing a loud sound for us Vampires.

Esme gasped quietly in worry, then she dashed to her room. We all glanced before following her upstairs.

"Rose?" Esme asked calmly, knocking on the door.

Silence.

"Rose?" Bella asked, her voice was trembling.

"Just go away."

"You can tell us anything." I said soothingly. "We may be able to sort it out."

"You can't."

"Try us."

There was a second of silence until she whispered. "It's not locked."

Bella opened the door, and in a flash, she was already hugging her.

It didn't take long to realize Rosalie was a mess. She didn't even bother to look at Bella who was comforting her. She stared at the floor with no expression at all.

"He left."

We all knew who she meant without a need of elaboration. However, none of us caught what she meant.

"We can't jump into that conclusion." Jasper said soothingly.

"Stop it, Jasper." Rosalie growled in frustration. "He left, alright? I saw him in the woods myself! He was—"

We all stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Her voice shook as she whispered. "—kissing a Volturi."

It took all of us five seconds to really understand what she meant. Chaos erupted, and Jasper tried his best to calm us, but with his state of shock, it was hard—even for him.

My mind proceeded slowly to accept it. Countless questions were attacking my brain at the same time, like a couple of veins wrapping it.

"But—how?" Alice managed to choke up. "I've never seen him the past weeks!"

"I couldn't hear their minds." I whispered. "They were in my hearing range. He couldn't possibly—"

"The woman must have talents to join Volturi." Carlisle said weakly. "Especially to go around freely like that."

"The absolute shield." I whispered as a light bulb lit in my mind. "Bella is the mental shield. Renata was physical shield. And she was the absolute shield. That's why Emmet couldn't be found. She covered him up."

Silence fell in while they were digesting my theory.

"Makes sense." Jasper said. "Could it be that she charms him with her talents?"

Rosalie snapped at him. "Her talents are possibly absolute shield, Jazz. She had nothing to do with Emmet wanting to get into her pants."

"But maybe—"

"I saw him kissing a woman, wearing a Volturi robe." Rosalie cut him off. "He was kissing her passionately and without doubt—intentionally. When he realized he was spotted, he said that.." She gulped. "He said that—he was no longer Emmet McCarty Cullen."

Not one of us said a word after that. Another completely heavy silence filled the air as our hearts were ripped into pieces.

He was no longer one of us.

Emmet was a really irritating brother, but living decades with him certainly made me feel this way. He was a family, and when I made an eye contact with Jasper, we both knew one thing:

Our greatest fear had come true.

**Alright, there's chapter 3! I didn't like the idea of killing Emmet, since Rosalie would feel bad if she ends up with Harry, but no worries—I'm not banishing him! He will be in the next chapters, but not too much, since I'm enjoying too much to write the Harry-Rosalie thing :)**

**Don't just read okay? REVIEW! Tell me everything. What you think, what you like, or what you dislike. Everything!**


	4. 4 Moving

**By Kiley Femmore**

**Alright, it seems like some people are confused with this story. I realized I didn't explain it, so I just want to tell you some changes I made in both books so my story can work.**

**This is set after both HP and Deathly Hallows and Breaking Dawn. For Breaking Dawn, Edward changed her the night they married, and Jacob imprinted on a random girl in Canada. Sam decided that it didn't break the treaty since it was based on Bella's own will. So, Vampire gatherings in the Cullen house and the almost-war never happened. **

**For Harry Potter, he defeated Voldemort and all—but he never came back to Ginny. He realized what he felt for Ginny, and it was definitely **_**not **_**love.**

**And the rest of it, stayed just like in the books.**

**Jason: I'm sorry if you expect me to write sooner and longer. I'm trying to write longer, but sooner.. I don't know. I actually have one or two chapters ready, but I need to see how you guys respond it to post another one. I think it's not a great idea to post it daily but apparently no one likes it—or at least, cares. And while I'm waiting for your responses, I can revise the chapter I want to upload, fixing things.**

**DISCLAIMER : All of the characters, spells, history or everything you recognize in Harry Potter, belong to J.K Rowling and all of the characters, history, or anything else in Twilight belong Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but this twisted plot.**

**Chapter 4 – Moving**

Apparently, some people just didn't know how to shut up.

Harry smiled politely at these girls who were practically trying to rip him apart. If there was one thing he regretted, it was letting these girls know that he killed Voldemort.

He finally managed to get away, sneaking into the Ministry. He let a sigh of relief escaped his lips and he relaxed his sore fingers. He didn't understand these girls. Why hitting on a stranger in public? Well, maybe technically he was not that much of a stranger. He sighed when his gaze fell to the huge poster of him in the Ministry, with his name, glowing like neon on it.

He sure couldn't be normal, could he?

"Harry." A familiar voice called him.

"Minister of Magic." He nodded politely at the man who gestured to follow him into a fireplace, leading to his office.

He laughed while taking a handful of Floo powder from his pocket. "Kingsley. You called me Kingsley before I was chosen."

Harry grinned. "Of course, Minister."

Kingsley laughed again before disappearing into the green flame. Harry took out his Floo powder and followed him.

"So," Kingsley said, eyeing on Harry who just arrived at the room. He gestured him to sit before he continued. "After a long, long, loooong time.."

"Yes?"

Kingsley chuckled. "You're always as impatient as ever, Harry."

Harry smiled lightly. Kingsley exhaled. "We managed to find his whereabouts."

This didn't surprised Harry. "In the United States?"

Kingsley blinked. "You've found it already?"

"Just that. United States." Harry answered quietly. "That man tried to kill me before he spill anything more."

"Well, fortunately, we found more specific information." He said, causing Harry's eyes to lit up.

"The exact location?"

"No. We found the city he's hiding in."

"It's more than enough."

"I suppose."

Harry's heart beat faster. "Where?"

"Forks."

**Hermione POV**

I glanced at Ron who was choking up his Pumpkin juice before turning back to the Scar-headed boy who was smiling apologetically.

"Forks? As in the states?" I asked him, ignoring Ron who was wiping the juices off his mouth with _my _towel.

"Is it even a city?" Ron protested. "Seriously, who names a city after a bloody fork?"

Harry merely shrugged. "I don't know who named that city, Ron, and honestly—I don't care. Kingsley has found it. The Dark Lord's location."

"And for some reasons you feel responsible for this?"

"It's more than it. It's more like.. personal."

I sighed. "You can't let this go, can you? Give the job to someone else?"

All Harry did to respond was staring at me, but I knew what his answer is.

"Well then, we're coming with you."

"No."

"Mate," Ron said soothingly. "You don't need to do this alone."

Harry shook his head. "You don't need to come with me. You have lives here. Both of you."

Ron took a step forward. "Well, don't you?"

Harry went silent for a moment before answering him. "I do." He whispered. "But what does living here mean, knowing that there are sick bastards out there, planning to take over the whole world? Sit here, enjoy my butterbeer, waiting for someone to take care of it? No."

"The same goes for us!"

"NO. Bloody hell—you have a baby coming!" He shouted, gesturing at my big belly. "You want to throw this away? No matter how many people are dying out there, your children come first."

Ron and I glanced at each other, completely unable to say anything.

"Listen, I go. You visit. We still see each other—what's the difference?"

I sighed. "Alright. Just—come back. Safe and sound."

Ron nodded. "That's a promise you have to keep."

Harry smiled and he hugged both of us tightly. "That's a promise I _will _keep."

**HPOV**

Harry sighed as he stared at the luxurious white house just miles in front of him. The house definitely stood out among the green forest, and for him, it looked comfortable somehow.

He still wondered how the hell Kingsley came up with the idea of putting him into a house full of Vampires. Kingsley reassured him that they were animal drinkers; completely safe. But still, it bothered him how Kingsley decided to get him live with them instead of letting him to live alone.

"_There are eight of them," Kingsley told him. "Four pairs of Vampires. The head of the coven was a blonde male Vampire named Carlisle. He is the only one who knows about our world."_

"_He's the only one? Among the whole community of Vampires?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow._

"_Well, there are others who are aware of this too, the three Volturi leaders. However, we had forced them to take the Unbreakable Vow, along with Carlisle who was still living with them."_

"_He stayed there?"_

"_That's one long story. I believe you should ask Carlisle personally."_

_Harry nodded. "And about his coven—Can they know?"_

"_Everyone that's needed to accomplish your mission _can _know. But make sure they don't tell anyone. No need for any more Unbreakable Vow, though."_

"_And you still think I should stay with them?"_

"_Positive."_

Harry stared at the surrounding forest. Sure, he was pretty much used with forest, remembering how he camped with Ron and Hermione, or how he often got into the Forbidden Forest himself, but there was something different here. Physically, it's too green, and psychologically, it felt safe. Somehow.

After arguing with himself to apparate there or not, he decided to walk. Apparating right into their house was awfully impolite. Dumbledore told him this when they were visiting Slughorn in his sixth year. He smiled fondly.

Time sure flew fast.

Harry stood in front of the door. He didn't feel like knocking, since he knew that the Vampires already knew that he was there. However, after a pretty awkward moment of waiting, he knocked the door quietly.

A second later, the door was opened by a blonde Vampire who smiled welcoming him.

"Mr. Potter." He said and offered his hand. "I've been expecting you."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." He shook his ice-cold hand. "I'm delightful that you're kind enough to let me stay here."

"Carlisle." He smiled warmly. "Come on, let's get inside."

"Harry." Harry said as he followed him inside.

The inside was even better. It was all comfy and glamorous, simple yet fascinating. In his entire life, he never saw any Vampires to have such an organized, civil life.

"So, Harry." Carlisle said, gesturing to his family. "This is my family."

Harry automatically smiled politely at them. They were all the same—pale, golden-eyed and gorgeous. But there's this different one who stood out for him more than anything else right now. He blinked twice, but she was still there.

Bloody hell.

**Jasper POV**

It's been a month since Emmet left.

I sent Rosalie a wave of calmness, and I relaxed when I saw her shoulders relaxed.

I felt like an utter moron. I knew this was coming. I was completely aware of it. But I didn't try to stop it—simply ignorant, and wished for the best. If only I had the guts to tell Rosalie the truth, perhaps things could end differently.

Rosalie became quiet since he left. It wasn't like Edward who was completely lifeless when he left Bella, but it was bad enough for me. She laughed no more, smiled when she felt like it, and hunted alone. She didn't even react much when I threw her some really bad blonde jokes.

I noticed Alice's eyes went unfocused. I dashed to her side and held her hand. "What do you see?"

"A person." She said. "He's coming here in minutes."

Before we all could respond, Carlisle spoke loudly. "Alright everyone, we've got a visitor."

"A visitor?"

"Since when do we have visitor?" Bella asked him, raising her eyebrow.

"A visitor. He'll be here fast, so you can ask questions later."

And then, we smelled a scent of a human just in front of the house.

"It's him." Carlisle said and he went to open the door. We all watched him questioningly, but he didn't respond.

"Mr. Potter." He said, offering his hand to the visitor. "I've been expecting you."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." The visitor said, his voice smooth. He shook Carlisle's hand. "I'm delightful that you're kind enough to let me stay here."

"Carlisle." He corrected. "Come on, let's get inside."

"Harry." The visitor said as he followed him inside.

Then we took a clear sight of the stranger. He was at our age and his height was about the same as Edward. He had this messy black hair and his emerald green eyes gazed around the room. His skin was a bit pale and had a lot of scars, but what stood out the most wasn't his green eyes. Or the scar near his neck. Or a dreadful sentence carved on his wrist. It was the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

I could feel something from that one particular scar. Something different. His other scars were mere scars—the result you get from battle. But the one on his forehead definitely caught my eyes. There was something. Something different. But I didn't know what that is.

He looked around for a moment, and I could feel feelings of comfort, awe and curiosity from him.

And then I felt something. A connection. I could see it clearly; it was the unbreakable string connecting both of them. This stranger had a life time—no existence—bond with my sister. At that moment, I had to stop myself from screaming out of happiness.

My eyes met with Edward's and I knew he heard me. His eyes twinkled with the same happiness. He smiled lightly, only moving the corner of his mouth. Despite that, I could feel the joy he tried to press.

"So, Harry." Carlisle said, gesturing to us. "This is my family."

I was strangely worried when he looked right at me, but I realized he was looking past me. I stepped aside, and after he blinked twice, his jaw hanged opened, as Rosalie and he pointed at each other.

"You again?" He shouted.

"That's my line!" She shouted back.

And the string was replaced with irritated, annoyed feeling and anger mixed into one. The string was still there, strong and unbreakable, but the tension between them covered it up at this moment. I didn't know what the hell was going on between them, but somehow I didn't feel worried. Instead, I was struggling to fight the urge to smirk.

Things were going to get interesting.

**That's chapter 4! Tell me what you think. REVIEW! I'm putting my life in the reviews please help me if you want me to survive—No. I'm not putting my life in this, but please review so I can increase my writing skill. Comments, advices, flames—anything!**


	5. 5 Harry, Scharry

**By Arianna Fliss**

**Okaayy, I wanted to express my deepest apologies for being late to upload new chapter. I wasn't going to use excuse, but the truth is that I had a depressing week full of exams. I'm really sorry, and I hope this chapter makes it up. A bit, at least :)**

**DISCLAIMER: If I own Harry Potter, Hermione wouldn't end up with Ron. I'm a huge Dramione shipper :3 aaand If I own Twilight, there would be a fight in the end of Breaking dawn.**

**Chapter 5 – Harry, Scharry**

**Rosalie POV**

"I don't understand why he's staying here—"

"He's on mission."

"—and it's not like I care—"

"You should, since it would affect us too."

"—but why the hell is he staying in MY room?"

I threw a death glare at the Scarhead who was laughing at me, before scowling at Jasper.

"Well, blondie, don't you love it that we have to share room?"

"Oh, don't get your hopes up, Scarhead. It's not like I'm going to sleep with _you._"

He smirked. "Oh, so you're mad that we're not going to sleep together?"

I shivered at his ridiculous statement. "What? Hell no—_You _are the one who want me!"

"You have to differentiate things, blondie. _You _want to sleep with _me. _But because _I _have high standards in both looks and personality, you are in despair because I sadly can't return the feelings."

"You little—"

"Oh, drop it you two," Alice said as she dropped her fashion magazine. "Rose, you don't sleep anyway."

I snapped. "You're taking HIS side?"

Alice sighed. "I'm not taking sides. I'm simply saying that you two arguing is useless. Not to mention noisy."

I groaned in frustration.

I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, obviously never thought that I'd ever meet this foul, loathsome, evil little_ cockroach _again. Bumping into him _twice _was annoying enough, and apparently, for some reason, he had to live in my house.

In my room.

The Scarhead was smirking at me now, and I shot another death glare at him. He smirked bigger. I tried to push this urge to kick his arrogant ass, but he made it a lot harder to resist.

I didn't know how the hell _everyone _loved him. Carlisle and Esme adored him. Esme was really excited to have a visitor—and treat him as a son, of course—and Carlisle was overwhelmed with the 'revolution' of the wizarding world. He attacked Scarhead with many questions.

Even though Carlisle being aware of the Wizarding world wasn't that surprising compared to having that git here, I—no, the whole family was utterly surprised about this. We almost attacked him with yells for hiding such a world. It was like all the magical book you've read was 80% true. Magic, mermaids, unicorn.. But before we protested, Carlisle explained about the Unbreakable Vow he took when he was with Volturi.

"If I had known that the Unbreakable Vow can kill a Vampire, I'd rather take it that going all the way to Volturi." Edward muttered, earning a smack on his head from Bella.

It annoyed the hell out of me to see Alice and Bella to be that excited of the Scarhead. Both of them are always around him like puppies, asking questions about the Wizarding world. Or sometimes, Alice tried to do some experiments with his messy hair, with Bella helping her. Bella didn't really like this kind of stuff much, but since it made Alice focus on her new Barbie doll, Bella helped her voluntarily.

"Your hair's way too messy." Alice commented, checking his hair out.

He glared at her. "Just like the way I want it to be."

"Oh, come here!"

His eyes were filled with fear, but before his body could respond, and Alice, being a Vampire, pinned him down. She managed to cut his hair into short, glamorous style you would find in fashion magazine. Alice didn't stop grinning when she stared at her new masterpiece, but then something strange happened. In mere hours, his hair grew back, and it was just like it wasn't cut. And again, Alice being Alice, she didn't stop trying.

"My uncle, he's a muggle—non magical human—and he tried to cut my hair. The exact thing happened." He said smugly, and I could see that he gained his confidence back.

After that, Alice got a little depressed.

Everyone adored him. He was the shiny new toy with a lot of features that everyone wanted to play with. He was different and.. magical. But still, it made me want to kick something. What did they see in him, other than his magical abilities? Such a jerk, a ludicrous, evil git, wearing that annoying smirk on his face, telling me that he was better than me. He just came here, and suddenly, he was the center of the whole family's attention. Honestly, this was the first time in my life that I really couldn't empathize with my family.

But still, the worst of everyone was Jasper.

Jasper suddenly befriended Scarhead. It was okay if it was like Alice or Bella, but he got all-buddy with Scarhead in mere days. They laughed together, played chess, discussed about different wars they both experienced, showed off their abilities. He even took him hunting. I shook my head in disbelief. What is Jasper planning? I knew him. He wasn't the type of person to simply befriend someone because the stranger looked nice. Or interesting. He was the one that would be the last one to befriend him. The one that would put a lot of tests to prove that the stranger was harmful or not.

But here, right now, they both acted like they had been best friends for centuries.

The only reasonable person in the house was Edward. Well, not exactly reasonable, since he disliked Scarhead because he couldn't read his mind. He didn't know that Scarhead was the one that changed my mind back to be readable, but he didn't need to know that. That would only make him like Scarhead a bit.

Because of our common dislike towards Scarhead, we were on the same team.

"I hate the way he smirks like he owns the place..." I shook my head in anger.

"I hate the way he made his mind unreadable."

"I really hate how he talks to me like I'm the biggest idiot in the whole world!"

"I really hate how he made his mind unreadable."

I frowned. "That's sort of the same thing."

He shrugged. I sighed.

He continued. "Well, I hate that he was capable of protecting his mind and—"

He was cut by an excited loud shout from the sky. We both looked up, and both of doubted what we saw.

Scarhead and Jasper on a broom. In the middle of the air. Flying.

I snorted. "See, he shows off like _everything _and—"

"BLOODY HELL, YOU CAN FLY, HARRY?"

I turned to Edward, raising my eyebrow. Since when he called him _Harry_?

"Yeah." Scarhead said as they both landed.

"Show me!" Edward said excitedly.

"Sure. Come one, I'll take you on my broom!"

"I'M COMING!" He screamed like a mad man, dashing next to Scarhead on the next second. Jasper reluctantly got off the broom, and Scarhead smirked at me for a moment, before the broom dashed with the speed that could outrun a Vampire.

I stared at them in disbelief as the sky was filled with excited shouts.

**Jake POV**

My life was absolutely perfect.

I was grinning like a mad man, and I was sure if someone saw me right now, they would've thought that I was truly insane. But honestly, I couldn't care less.

After a long, deep life-consuming love for Bella, and after the mental break down for letting her go, I found the one in the least place I expected.

My imprint.

Who would've thought that going all the way to Canada to run away from their wedding would change my whole life? Who would've expected that I would find my imprint in a fucking _mall_?

It was the best moment of my life. I was broken. To pieces. It was like there was a string moving me, just to keep me mobile. I was lost, unsure where I was going to, and I was tired; being a wolf, being so opened to all the boys, letting them knew how much pain I was in. And when I was struggling to ignore the sobbing pain in my chest in the middle of the crowd, my eyes caught her.

Her long, brown hair was waving so gently to her hips. Her facial features were perfect; perfectly fitted with her white skin and slim body. And her deep, blue eyes that made me fell to my knee. Even without them, it was the real her that held me down this earth. She was my future. My destiny. My imprint.

Mine.

I would've spent all day with her, if only Sam didn't order to go patrolling. I groaned. I had to finish this quickly if I wanted to meet her soon. Sam told me that, I knew it was true. He really knew what to say to make me speed up.

I almost finished patrolling when I heard excited shouts filling the sky. The sky? Who would—

I looked up to the sky and couldn't believe what I saw.

The bloodsucker that ruined my life was with a raven haired guy. On a broom. In the air.

"Holy shit." I whispered as I turned back and changed into a wolf, running back with full speed.

**It isn't that long. I know. And I'm sorry. I'll try to write longer and better. I don't want to write unnecessary things just to make it longer—if there isn't a lot of unnecessary things already. I'm really sorry.**

**I need all of the advices I can get. So—REVIEW!**


	6. 6 Friend or Foe?

**By Arianna Fliss**

**The sixth chapter. I'm currently listing things I want to put in the story, and then I suddenly get all fired up to write! But still, writing a lot of chapters and then post it in one day won't do. So I have to contain this excitement, and I really hope that my writing will improve. So I can pour all these ideas into something worth reading. Thank you for reading this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own both of Harry Potter and Twilight. **

**Chapter 6 – Friend or Foe?**

**Sam POV**

I tried to push back the urge to grin when Emily's scent filled the air; but it failed, of course. I ran up to her and let her throw herself into a kiss. Emily was such a stress relief. I could go patrolling all day, and just by seeing her once, it can lighten up my mood.

"Hey," I whispered in the middle of our kiss.

"You're late." She frowned, smacking my bare chest.

"Well, give me the chance to pay for it." I leaned to kiss her.

"Oh, stop it you guys." Paul protested. "I'm fucking eating!"

Emily stopped me. Then, she whispered. "We have all the night."

I grinned when everyone faked throwing up.

"So," I said, turning to everyone. "Anything you get from the patrol?"

"Same old same." Embry sighed. "I'm starting to think there's no need to patrol."

"You sound like you miss some leeches." Quil grinned, elbowing him.

"Well, don't you?" Paul said as he took another muffin. "It's fucking boring here."

Seth frowned. "I'd rather have this peace. Who knows how long we can stay like this?"

"Well—"

The sound of a wolf running made our heads turned. Jacob was running with all his might, causing all of us to stiffen up. Something was not right.

He vanished for a moment, and then thankfully, returned with his pants on. I couldn't possibly let Emily see him naked. We all stared at him, expecting him to spit the news.

"I saw the leech—Edward, with a guy I don't recognize.."

"So?" Paul cut him. "It's not like they can't bring friends home."

"Shut up, Paul, let him finish." I said impatiently.

"On a broom."

"Why on earth the two of them would be on a fucking broom?"

"Paul!" I snapped, causing him to shut up.

Jacob inhaled before answering, "Flying."

We were all trying to digest his one word. Jake was staring at us, as we stared back. The only thing there was a complete honesty. With no logic.

"By flying, you mean.." Embry said, unsure of what he was asking.

"Flying. In the sky. Flying!" Jacob blurted hurriedly.

"Flying?" Quil repeated. "But—why?"

"It's not about why, Quil. It's about _how._"

"Some new technology?"

"It would've been in the news if someone finds how to make a broom _flying_."

"Well," Seth cut us. "It's awesome and all, but.. So? Why would that make you come here running like it was something dangerous?"

Jacob sighed. "Seth, if he could do something like flying, he's possibly able to do other things we can't."

"But we don't know that." Seth rebutted.

"Exactly," I answered him. "We can't be uncertain. We have to know it for sure, whether he's a threat or not."

Seth went quiet for a moment. "So? What do we do?"

My eyes caught Jacob's. We stared at each other before I said. "You know what to do."

He nodded, before running towards the forest and turned into a huge brown wolf.

**JasperPOV**

The wizarding world was absolutely magnificent.

This was the first time I had been so absorbed in a book. I couldn't take my eyes off the books; the stories, the moving pictures.. Every word hooked me. It was just like reading an amazing novel to me; you just couldn't get enough of it. It was so.. overwhelming. I lived for hundreds of years, I've seen a lot of events. But there wasn't a single hint that this world existed. I couldn't believe that I missed such a huge world. Especially the second wizarding world war. Sure, there was a lot of odd destruction around Britain that time, but it never occurred to me that all of that was because of magic. Such a huge event, to be covered up with no evidence at all was just.. amazing.

I contained my excitement and carefully flipped the papers so that it wouldn't be torn.

The same went for the rest of us. Carlisle took a lot of medical and potions books to his room, Esme and Bella with books of wizarding customs and the Daily Prophet, Edward with the spell books—he tried to cast some spells and failed, of course—and my Alice with some fashion magazines.

"Ooh, I always see robes as embarrassing clothes with no fashion points at all, but these witches sure know how to make it look good!" She squealed. "This one.. and this one too.. Harry, how can I order this?"

We all waited for his answer, but all we heard was Rosalie changing her sitting position.

I marked the page I read before closing it and placing it on my desk. I dashed downstairs then asked, "Where's Harry?"

Rosalie scowled. "How should I know?"

I shrugged. "Well, maybe you happen to see him."

"Well, I thought you knew that if I happen to run across that git, I'll let you know." She muttered while she stood, heading for the back door.

"Where are you going?"

"Hunting."

"Wait, I'm coming."

She stopped. She turned to raise her eyebrow at me. "You're sure? Wouldn't you be searching for that git instead?"

I shrugged. "I'm sure he'll come back any moment, besides, it's been a long time since we last hunted together, isn't it?"

She grinned, before the two of us dashed to the forest, heading to our favorite place of hunting: Canada.

"Well," I said, after I finished my third lion. Rosalie only drank two, and now all she had been doing was staring at me. "It's quite a good meal."

"Rosalie Hale, do you ever hear a Vampire being not able to move after drinking three lions straight?"

"No, but you can be the first one."

I smiled, as I cleaned some dirt on my sleeve. Alice was going to kill me. "It's better to be prepared."

"I suppose."

And there was an awkward silence after that. I sat next to her, both of us facing a huge lake.

"Rose," I called her. "Why do you hate him so much?"

She laughed wryly. "You won't understand for sure, since he was your best buddy after all. It's like the whole world belongs to you two."

"Ooh, so you're jealous?" I smirked.

"What? Ew. I love you, Jasper, not that way." She shivered.

"I wasn't implying on myself."

It took her two seconds to understand what I meant.

"WHAT? N-No! That git.. That ludicrous, evil little jerk! You're saying I'm jealous? Of you, being with him? Please." She rolled her eyes. "He would be the last person I would ever be jealous of."

I laughed at her expression. She radiated pure disgust when she talked about him, but the spark was there. It could never go away. "Why do you hate him so much? You only met him for days."

"I've met him far before he moved in," She replied, surprising me. "I met him when I was hunting in Canada—"

She blinked. She looked around, before her eyes widened as she said, "Oh, it was here!"

Sensing my unspoken question, she elaborated. "It was here, the first time I saw Scarhead! He put a barrier on my mind and killed two men—"

"Killed two men?" I repeated in disbelief.

She didn't speak a word, but my question had been answered.

"Why?"

"How should I know?"

"He hasn't mentioned why he moved in, has he?"

"Even Carlisle doesn't know. 'I believe in them' he said." She snorted.

"We need to talk to him."

"Really? You're going to interrogate your _BFF_?" She said, noting on BFF.

I sighed. "First, it's a term used for girls. Please don't use it on me. I'm more manly than any man you could ever meet."

She rolled her eyes. "Second?"

"It seems like we can't be sure whether he's a friend or foe."

I gestured her to follow me, as we both dashed back home.

Harry walked casually around the cliff, trying to act natural. _Stay calm, Harry. Stay calm. _He had to. He inhaled, then exhaling. Pretending that he was just here to enjoy the forest. He didn't know a damn thing about this huge brown wolf and why on earth would that wolf be following him, so he didn't know plans that would actually work. He knew right away that something was different about this wolf. It wasn't just some ordinary huge wolf in the forest; it was something different.

Its gestures were too.. Human.

He fought the urge to take his wand out of his pocket. It was his logic that ordered him to stay calm and pretend not to notice. But it was his hunch that kept on telling him to face that thing. The wolf could suddenly attack him, and it was too risky to not hold his wand.

But what should he do? Just ran away? Or turned around and hex the wolf? Or disapparate? All those things would give all his secrets away, since the thing most likely followed him to find out who he was.

He turned quickly; he could see that the wolf was very surprised. They both stared at each other: no one made a single move. He looked at the wolf for a really long time.

"Hello there."

**That's chapter 6! I really hope you enjoy it. And again, I need all advices I can get. Comments, advices, flames—anything so I can improve my work. REVIEW!**


	7. 7 Confrontation

**By Arianna Fliss**

**The Seventh one! Yay. Thank you for bearing with me. I'm sorry I can't update more frequently; next week my final exam will start.**

**Tom: Honestly, I still don't know. Let's see how it will turn out.**

**Espe9 : Sure, can you give me your id so I can contact you?**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. However, Rin belongs to me.**

**Anyway, here it is!**

**Chapter 7 - Confrontation**

**JakePOV**

What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?

We were staring at each other; none of us made a single move. His emerald eyes pierced right through me, and for some reason, I felt like he could see what I really was. Don't panic, Jake. Don't. Fucking. Panic. But still, even when I tried to reassure myself, it failed. What should I do? Attack him? Run?

"Hello there." He said, freezing my body right there.

I had to do something. Think. Should I attack him? But he didn't do anything yet! Or should I run? No, Jake, you are _not _a coward. Or maybe..

_Hey. Hey, is there anyone here?_

Where was everyone? Wasn't there a single guy in the whole tribe that was in the wolf form right now?

"You're really cute, aren't you?" He smiled warmly. "Big cute wolf. You remind me of a friend of mine. The only difference is that you're brown. He's black."

…what?

"And you have nice, soft furs." He commented, stroking my head. "I always want huge dogs. You're cute, yet you seem very frightening. Do you bite?"

I shook my head.

"Ah, so you understand what I'm saying."

Crap.

"Huge, cute, frightening, and smart. I'd like to take you home, but currently I'm not staying at my own place, and it would be impolite to just bring you in." He smiled sadly. "Sorry."

I didn't know what to respond. He treated me like a real damn dog. What was he doing? Did he really think I was a huge dog? A huge, cute dog? I felt like smashing my face to my dad's desk.

"How about we sit together?" He asked. "I'd like to have a friend to chat, even though you won't understand some things."

I followed him to the edge of cliff. I sat right next to him, as the wind was moving my furs. I felt like Mufasa. With a weird guy. On the cliff.

He then asked me, sounding like he was speaking to a four-year-old child. "You can keep a secret, can you?"

No. I had this pack that can read every memory I ever had and it surely couldn't be counted as being able to keep a secret.

"I take that as yes," He said, and I almost rolled my eyes. "You see, I'm different."

He looked at me, probably eyeing my expression. "I can do a lot of things. Well, it's not like I'm the only one who can, but we have this thing that is really different. It can be really destructive, but in the other hand, it saves us all. I see it like.. Light."

He stopped, as if he expected me to say something. "It's really amazing. I don't intend to do harm, of course. But sometimes people around me get hurt. Because of.. the circumstances." He smiled sadly, before chuckling. "That's all—Now it's your turn."

I couldn't stop the confused expression flashing on my face, but it seemed like he didn't find it weird. Instead, he answered my silent question, "Well, I told you my secrets. Isn't it only fair if you _show _me yours?"

I nodded carefully.

"Great." He said as he stood up. He took three steps away from me. His hand moved to his pocket, then he spoke loudly.

"Show me your real form."

My eyes widened the moment I realized what he meant.

"Don't play stupid. Why are you following me?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't.

"Do it." He whispered, pressing on those two words.

I stared at him, confused. His mood change and his earlier doings confused me. It was when I replayed all the scenes in my head that I finally understood what he was doing all along.

He'd been testing me.

My body burned with rage. Who the fuck did he think he was? He played me like a damn dog and now he forced me to show me my real form? He seemed to realize that I was furious; he grabbed a stick from his pocket, pointing it at me.

"Don't play with me." He hissed.

The roar went out of my lungs, giving the energy I needed to pump my feet and jumped to him as fast as wolves could get. I almost grinned in satisfaction, but when I thought I had him, he wasn't there.

He was nowhere around.

Harry breathed heavily, tightening his grip on his firebolt. That was stupid. Definitely stupid. He was studying him, trying to figure out who the wolf really was, and unintentionally provoked him. And that put him in the hard position. The wolf wasn't alone. Harry knew for sure that the wolf had his companies.. At least another wolf.

When he arrivet at the Cullen's, he couldn't say that he wasn't surprised to see that the whole family all sat on the living room, as if they were waiting him to come back.

Their golden eyes glanced at him and with that, he knew. Something wasn't right.

"It's nice to see you back, _Potter_." Jasper smiled warmly. If only Harry didn't see his smile before, he wouldn't know that this one was fake.

He nodded, heading for his room.

"We want to talk about something."

Harry stopped before the stairs. He closed his eyes. He knew it. He took an unnecessary breath, and then turned to face them. "Yes?"

"Sit."

"Here is fine."

They glanced at each other, and then Alice asked, "Who are you?"

"Harry James Potter, born in July 31, age of 19.."

"What are you doing here?"

Harry exhaled. His brain tried to find an acceptable reason to go with them, but the current situation made his mind kind of blank. Kingsley's words echoed in his head. _You can tell them. _He could. He could tell them. It was more like he still couldn't decide… whether he trusted them or not.

"What good does it do to let you know?"

Jasper stiffened, but Alice calmed him down.

"Tell. Us." He ordered, suddenly was right in front of Harry.

Harry looked straight into his eyes. "You're not telling me what to do."

Jasper gritted his teeth, and Harry noticed that he was staring at him with the obvious desire to kill.

"Jaz, easy." Esme cautioned. "Harry, we just want to make sure that you intend no harm to the family."

"I can guarantee that I don't intend to hurt any of you." Harry said rather too loud. "Believe me."

"How can you expect us to believe you when you tell us _nothing_?" Jasper held the collar of Harry's shirt. "I don't care about your personal things—really. I just want to make sure that _you _are not a danger! Do you expect us to let a stranger to stay here, when we're fully aware that he has the ability to kill us behind our back? Especially when we found out that you killed two men with no reason at all—"

"I'm here to kill."

The room went dead quiet. The silence filled the room like a poisonous gas, and at the only thing Harry could hear was his racing heartbeat.

Harry could've sworn that he saw Jasper's eyes targeting his neck, and before anyone could react, he pointed his wand at him. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Jasper's body was frozen. Alice cried his name, and Harry felt a bit guilty when Alice tried useless attempt to make Jasper mobile.

Everyone then stared at him. Harry managed to speak when they pinned him down to the floor. "It was just a simple spell that make him frozen for awhile! Completely—harmless."

Edward released him, as well as Bella.

"I won't say it again; so listen," Harry coughed. They pinned him bad enough to leave some bruises. "Like I said, I'm here to kill. Jaz, I know that you've read the History of Magic and you know Voldemort." They all nodded, stating that they all knew about him. Well, there was.. another person. Another person that is willing to continue his path."

"What is he planning?" Esme asked. She was the only one who kept her voice calm to Harry.

"To rule the world, and then wipe all muggles from the earth." Jasper said, right after he was free from the spell.

Everyone gasped at this. Harry raised his eyebrow. "The spell isn't supposed to last that _short_."

Carlisle spoke up. "Maybe.. it was something with him being a Vampire?"

Harry nodded. "The point is.. I'm here to kill him."

Esme looked at him, her face was full of concern. "Why? Why you? You killed him—why does it have to be you, again?"

"No one asked me to kill him." Harry answered quietly. "I don't know, I don't even understand why I go after him right now."

Rosalie said, "And those people you killed—"

"Well, blondie, I thought you knew, but it seems like I overestimate you." He smirked, but stopped it when he saw the look in her face. "Er—they were his followers. They were hunting muggles."

There was an awkward silence after that, until Jasper said, "I'm sorry."

Harry smiled. Maybe trusting these Vampires isn't that bad after all.

**RinPOV**

"Emmeet." I called him, as I walked slowly into the room.

His eyes followed me like a huge puppy. It was really easy to spot the lust in his eyes. I smiled, even though I just wanted to puke every time I did this. If only Aro didn't specially ask me to do this, I had killed him a long time ago.

He got too smug after he received his new Volturi robe. I didn't like it. It didn't suit him at all. However, for some reasons, he felt like he was worthy. He didn't know the truth. I fought the urge to laugh. Poor boy. He didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Rin." He whispered, as I sat on his lap.

"Your eyes are getting even redder. It's beautiful." I smiled sweetly.

He smiled back. "Not as beautiful as yours. It's not the crimson red you want them to be."

"Ooh, honey, it's okay," I chuckled. "A few more humans will do."

He didn't answer me. Instead, he looked down. Maybe there's a little piece of humanity left in him. Something that I had to get rid of.

I held his face so his eyes met mine. "You know, I hate that blonde girl you used to be with."

"Rosalie?" Emmet frowned in confusion. "But I got rid of her."

"You didn't get rid of her." I protested, hitting his chest playfully. "You dumped her. That is _not _enough."

He fidgeted when he realized what I meant. "Well.."

I frowned. "You want to get rid of her, or get rid of me?"

"O-of course her! I love you. I do! I really do." He said seriously, and I held back a laugh. "I'll do anything for you, love."

I placed my lips a centimeter away from his right ear. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

**There it is! Sooo what do you think? Please tell me! I'll try to update once a week, on the same day. I'll try. But next week is my final exam (I'm ending my freshman year!) so I'll be more likely to update a little slower. But after that, I will be free from any assignments, so I'll update faster. Thank you, and please REVIEW :)**


	8. 8 Different

**By Arianna Fliss**

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all your reviews and advices. I have bad news and good news. Good news: my exam is coming to the end! I'm not really eager to see the results, but.. yeah. Bad news: My phone was accidentally kicked into a puddle, and it was really wet. What matters is that my next two chapters rough script are there! *screams* Let's just hope that the files are okay.**

**You know, I'm sneaking in my own house to upload this, so please appreciate it ;) This is for everyone who's reading this. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything recognizable belongs to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 8 – Different**

**RosaliePOV**

Everything went back normal.

After Jasper's outburst and Harry's confessions, things had been awkward for both of them. And Jasper being an Empath, unintentionally caused an uncomfortable atmosphere for our family for three days.

But thankfully, it all stopped when Harry casted a spell at Jasper, causing him to break a half of the house.

"Please." Harry flinched. "Don't make things any more awkward."

It was when Jasper realized why the atmosphere was so tense. It was because of _him_. Since that day, Jasper lightened up the mood, and everything went back to the moment where Harry was the very center of the family's attention.

After that, Harry seemed like he trusted us more. He didn't exactly elaborate on every detail of the war, but at least he told us many things about it. I knew that he chose the things he wanted to tell us carefully: it was really obvious that he wasn't that opened. However, we didn't say anything, as we kept on listening to his stories. Even _I _had to hear him. From what I've heard from him, it could be concluded that he was a stupid, stubborn, reckless guy with hundreds of lives. And a plenty of dumb luck.

Like when he told us about how he encountered the dog—Jacob Black—it wasn't surprising to see how he did things after all the things he told us. From the Sorcerer Stones to the Wizarding War. But still, who the hell would treat a huge wolf that way? And managed to escape? I shook my head. He was absolutely insane.

Somehow, the family seemed to feel unnecessary worried feelings towards him. They went on details about who the dogs were, the treaty, _everything. _I was kind of uncomfortable to see how we spilled all our secrets on him. I hadn't trusted him. Despite his annoying attitudes, he seemed like a reliable person. But I still couldn't just accept to tell him _everything. _Especially when he was the one who tried to hide everything from us. He didn't even let us to go into his—MY—room! He reasoned that there were a lot of magical stuff and he didn't want us to get involved. That was ridiculous. And the family, for some reasons, was fine with that. He always managed to get on my nerves.

Well, the good thing was that everything went normal. The simple, cozy atmosphere in the house I always loved. Even with a little irritation I got from Scarhead, it almost didn't really matters. I got what I wanted. Normal.

And of course, all of us went back to our own routines. That included Scarhead making fun of me.

"For a Sleeping Beauty like you, blondie, being able to pin the deer in the first second is quite impressive." His comment echoed in the forest after I finished my deer.

I glared at him, who was sitting on a branch of a tree, eating an apple. "And for a git like you, Scarhead, waiting for me to finish is quite worth the compliment."

"Oh," he said after he took another bite. "You finally come to the point where you admit that I'm awesome?"

I ignored him.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm digging."

He rolled his eyes. "I can see that you're digging. I was wondering why the hell you're doing that."

I didn't answer him. I lift the dry deer from the ground and gently placed him in the hole I made.

Scarhead raised his eyebrow. "You're burying him?"

"He's a she." I replied quietly, closing the hole with soil. "And yes."

There was a long silence before he asked, "Why?"

"Is it wrong?"

"No. It's just.. uncommon."

I chuckled as I spread lavender petals on it. "It's just.. my way of apologizing to her. For taking her life."

He didn't say anything. He stopped eating his apple, and all he did was staring at me in a way I couldn't understand.

"What?"

"Nothing." He took his eyes off me. "I just never thought that a beauty queen like you still has a piece of humanity."

Well, despite his insult, he was still complimenting me, which somehow gave me a weird, different feeling. I smiled. "Thank you."

He blinked. "O-Okay."

I finished, so I stood. I stared at the grave of the deer for two seconds, before looking up to Scarhead. "Alright, we're done."

"Well, I'm not."

I frowned. "What?"

"Can't you see?" He showed me his bitten apple. "I'm not finished yet. Besides, Esme always tells me _not _walk when I'm eating."

"She also told you _not _to walk when you're eating, but you don't obey it anyway."

"At least I'm trying to obey one of her rules. You can't blame me. She has too many rules to remember!"

I sighed. "I should've not let you follow me."

"Worried about my safety that much?"

I rolled my eyes. "Even if I lose my control, you can call that flying broom of yours and go away."

He smirked. "I don't need the broom to run away from you."

I snorted. "Sure. You can just disappear and I won't be able to catch you."

"Challenge accepted."

I frowned. "What—"

He smirked at me, and then suddenly the air around him changed, as he was sucked into a whirpool of air, disappeared, left no trace at all.

I felt like my heart dropped. "Scarhead?" My eyes scanned the forest surrounding me, searching for him. "Scarhead?"

No one answered. I ran up to the place he disappeared. He wasn't there. "Harry? HARRY!"

Then, a familiar, annoying laugh was heard right behind me.

I turned around. "You—WHAT DID YOU DO?"

He smirked smugly. "You're worried?"

"What—NO."

"It's called Disapparatting." He grinned. "One of the wizard's devices to travel. It may be a bit sickening, but.. want to give it a try?"

He offered his hand. I hesitated, but after two seconds of thinking, I took it.

"Don't ever let my hand go."

I didn't even have the time to answer him as I was sucked into a really tight space.

**Hermione POV**

"Mione, are you sure this is the place?" Ron asked me for the third time.

"Like I said, Ronald, I'm perfectly sure this is the place! I asked Kingsley myself."

We were around fifteen meters away from the luxurious, huge white house in front of us, surrounded by a dense forest. The only thing that connected the house with the town was the wide, main road.

"But isn't this place a bit.. much?" Ron frowned. "Harry said that he stayed by himself."

"True." I answered. "Come on, Ron. Let's go inside. Hold your wand."

"Why?"

"Just in case."

"But you casted Muffliato already. No one would hear us."

I rolled my eyes. "Just hold it, Ron."

Both of us held our wands tight. Our feet moved quickly across the road. It felt uneasy to be here. Everything felt so.. different. Even the air felt different. It felt so foreign. I felt like we were far too distant from home. I shivered. I wondered how Harry managed to stay here, without coming home once.

I took a deep breath, as Ron turned the handle. We both went inside, and to our surprise, there was a lot of strange people in the house; all of their heads turned to us the moment we opened the door. Confusion was clearly written on their faces.

None of us said a word, and I used that small opportunity to inspect the. They were really pale. They all stopped moving right now, completely like statues. Not to mention the inhuman beauty.

It all clicked in my head, as I spontaneously pointed my wand at one of them.

"Wha—" Ron was surprised, but he pointed his wand at them too.

"Who are you?" I almost shouted, but I kept my voice low.

"The question is who are_ you._" A blonde girl dashed right in front of me. I moved the direction of my wand to her neck.

"Where is Harry?" I tried not to shriek, but I was too worried to be in control. "What did you do to him?"

"You barged into people's door and then asked us a lot of question? Who are _you_?"

"WHERE IS HARRY?" I insisted.

"You—"

Suddenly, Ron stepped between me and that blonde girl, pointing his wand at her. "Where is Harry?"

"Um.. what is going on here?"

My eyes flickered to the source of sound. And then, when my eyes caught the figure, I couldn't help to exhale in relief, as Ron and I ran to hug him.

"Mione, Ron—"

"Now is not the time, Harry." Ron said. "We've got things to do."

Ron and I turned back, pointing our wands at the Vampires.

"Err—guys? This is the Cullen family." He grinned apologetically. "They kind of let me stay here."

I raised my eyebrow, turning to him.

"What?"

**Okay, that's it for chapter 8! So, what do you think? Please tell me. How? Hit that purple button and type your comments! Thank you. The exam is exhausting, but your reviews lighten up my mood. And good mood = faster updates! Soooo REVIEW! ;)**


	9. 9 Unexpected Visit

**Hey, everyone. Whew, I feel like a wreck. I'm having writer block at the moment, so if you have any ideas, feel free to PM me. I don't have much to say, so here it is! Thank you for all your reviews so far :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, just like Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I think I've said it enough.**

**Chapter 9 – An Unexpected Visit**

"I'm really, really sorry, Mione." Harry said for the third time.

Ron sighed. "You should've told us, mate."

Harry threw an apologetic look at him. "Sorry."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, everyone." She said to all the Cullens. "Harry told me that Kingsley made him stay in the house _alone." _ She shot a death glare at him. "So I thought that you were intruders and you did something to Harry. If only _someone _was more honest.."

Carlisle chuckled. "It's more of a pleasure. We finally have the chance to see some of Harry's friends. You must be Miss. Granger?"

"It's Mrs. Weasley now." Ron replied rather smugly, and Hermione laughed.

"Now, back to business." She almost hissed, turning to Harry. He visibly gulped. Hermione never seemed this frightening. "Why did you _lie_?"

Harry grimaced. "Well—I knew you would overreact!"

"Yes, I would overreact. But I wouldn't bring you home, would I?"

"You won't?"

"Harry, I'm not your mother." She said. "You attract dangers everywhere—though living with seven Vampires was totally out of my imagination. I'm perfectly aware that they are Vegetarians and possess less harm to you, but still—No offense." She quickly added to the rest of the Cullens. "You're my best friend, Harry. No matter how much I want to drag you home, Ron and I aren't in control to do that."

Harry exhaled, as he took a step to embrace her. "Thanks, Mione."

"Any chance to bring you back home?" Hermione whispered.

"No."

She sighed. "I figured as such."

For Harry, it was one of the most relieving things in the world; Hermione and Ron's support. They were his best friend for life; the ones who really did stick with him through thick and thin. However, all those nice thoughts turned into low mutterings when Hermione was laughing hysterically with Rosalie, as she told them their adventures with more explicit details.

"I always knew you attract dangers, Scarhead." Her laugh was like an annoying ringing bell in his ears. "But this is really—"

"Oh, like you're any better?" Harry muttered. "I may be a danger magnet, but I don't sit around staring at my reflection all the time."

She gasped. "What? When did I _ever _do that?"

"Hmm, I don't know.." Harry pretended to count. "Maybe—all the time?"

"Oh, please—"

Ron meddled, raising his eyebrow. "Are you two a couple now?"

Both Harry and Rosalie snapped at him. "WHAT?"

Ron shrugged. "You're treating her differently."

Harry laughed humorlessly. "And how do I treat her differently?"

"Well, you're always polite to girls. Remember Romilda Vane? You never actually tell her to back off."

"I see," Jasper teased, suddenly was sitting next to Harry. "You're targeting my sister, eh?"

"This is ridiculous—"

"Anyway," Hermione cut them loudly. "We're not here for a little chit-chat, Harry. We have things to convey."

Harry shot one last glare at Jasper and Ron, before asking. "And what is it?"

"Well," Ron started. "Have you heard hat Hogwarts will hold a Reunion Ball?"

"Since when do Hogwarts hold Reunion Ball?"

Hermione interjected. "Since McGonagal became Head Mistress and decided that the ball will be the best way to reconnect us all."

Without considering, Harry replied. "That's really nice, Hermione, and I miss Hogwarts too, but I can't come."

"We're not inviting. We're _taking _you there."

This surprised Harry. "What? Hermione, I've got things to do here! You know that."

Ron whispered. "Kingsley suspected that there will be a commander of Pure Assassins there."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Alice half smiled. "But even if you're whispering, we can still hear you."

Ron blinked. "Oh. S-so," he said loudly now. "Kingsley said that there will be one of the commanders of Pure Assassins there. He specifically asked us to tell you."

"Really?" Harry felt a little suspicious about this. "Why wouldn't he tell me himself?"

"I don't know."

"So," Hermione said. "You're coming. McGonagal also knows about this—Kingsley told her—but she can't cancel the ball. Besides, it will be a good opportunity to encounter him."

Harry nodded. "Alright. When?"

"Three months from now. July 1st."

"July 2nd, Ron." Hermione corrected.

"Yeah-second. Ooh, by the way," Ron spoke up. "You can invite the Cullens."

Seven golden eyes flickered to Ron. "Really?"

Ron nodded, and then the everyone's eyes were set on Harry, all of them demanding answers. Harry sighed, before declaring, "We're going."

The sudden happiness burst out in the atmosphere, as everyone was cheering excitedly. Esme and Carlisle smiled at each other. Jasper and Edward punched each other's arms. Bella and Alice was dancing around Rosalie; even Rosalie couldn't hold her smile. Harry didn't know why, but he felt ease seeing them like that.

"Oh my God! A magicall ball in the magical school!" Alice squealed, dancing madly, that Harry had trouble seeing her.

"Are they always this hyper?" Hermione asked Esme.

"Ohh, yes. All the time." Esme said, smiling fondly at them.

* * *

**Jake POV**

My feet moved as fast as possible, heading to Sam's house. Dammit. Why weren't they in their wolf forms? I scowled. I dashed in my fullest speed, but I stopped when I smelled Jennifer's scent from my house. _Our_ house.

Well, seeing her for a while before going to Sam's wouldn't hurt.

I phased back to my human form. After I was fully clothed—with a pants on, at least—I ran cheerfully into the house.

"Jen?" I called her.

No answer. "Jennifer?"

"J-Jake?" Her beautiful voice responded from her room. Since Rachel moved in with Paul, it was empty. And happily, Jennifer came and I was actually glad that Rachel moved in with Paul; they made no efforts to appear appropriate in front of us.

"You're alone? Where's Billy?"

"He went to Charlie's."

"Oh. Wait, Jen, are you crying?" I whispered when I realized she was sobbing quietly.

She forced out a laugh, as her hand quickly put something in her drawer, closing it harshly. "No, Jake."

I didn't say anything. I sit on the bed, next to her. My hands moved to the drawer, and opened it. She made no efforts to stop me.

"You miss them, don't you?" I realized my voice shook more that I intend to. I took the photo of her family and held it in my hand. "I'm sorry, Jen."

"Jake, it's—it's alright." She sighed. "I do miss them. But my being there won't help either; I can't find them anywhere, Jake."

"But at least you have greater chance finding them there." I replied quietly.

"Jake, you _saved _me. I was all alone, with no one to hold. Didn't you remember how devastated I looked when you imprinted on me? You brought me here, you gave me home. Besides," She held my face closer to hers. "It would break me if I don't go with you."

Her eyes were filled with tears. How could I do this to her? I cursed myself. Why things had to be so hard for her?

I felt guilty having to leave her for Sam, but I stood up anyway. I caressed her cheek as I smiled at her. "Jen, I'm sorry. I gotta go."

She smiled a bit. "Go, my little wolf."

I grinned, before running to the forest. Phasing was easy these days. My body already knew how to do it subconsciously; I was just thinking about it, and then I phased. I ran to Sam's with full speed as I let out a howl.

I could hear them pashing. Sam quickly thought, _What is it, Jake?_

I let the thoughts pouring down in my mind. Every word, every gesture. And then, the hell broke loose.

_What the hell? Jake, what was that? _Paul barked.

_The only thing I could report, _I thought sourly.

_He knows what we are!_

_That's a disgrace to our tribe._

_He needs to be annihilated._

_Unforgiven._

_Wait, _Sam's booming voice echoed in our minds. _We can't do that._

_WHAT? _Paul barked at him in disbelief. _You know what he did was unforgivable!_

_We can't be that reckless, _Sam reasoned. _We have the treaty. The Cullens may have visitor. As long as the ones they invite cause no real harm to the tribe, we have nothing to do with it._

Quil protested. _He knows what we are!_

_Well, I believe he also had a secret to keep, judging from his little show-off in the sky, _Sam spoke calmly._ It's really unlikely for him to break our secrets. He had a secret of his own._

I growled at him. How could he be so calm? _You saw what that guy did to me!_

_Yes, I saw it, Jake. He scratched your dignity. I'm sorry, but no matter what he does, as long as he doesn't cause harm to the tribe, we're doing _nothing_. That is it._

I was boiling with rage now. _So my dignity doesn't matter then?_

_Jake, you don't get it right—_

_Well, Sam, then tell me. WHEN DO I EVER GET IT RIGHT?_ _Everything I did was always wrong, wasn't it? It doesn't matter? It doesn't matter, does it? My dignity doesn't matter to _you!

He frowned. _No! Jake, don't get it all wrong. Please calm down. Your dignity matters. But we have to put the tribe on our first priority. Even if it was Paul, Embry, or me who was treated that way, I would still protect the treaty._

I snarled, before running away from him. _Whatever._

I didn't care. If they don't want to defend me, I didn't care. Just don't come crying to me when that boy blew up the whole village.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Is this really necessary?" His whining was driving me insane.

"For like the tenth time, yes. True, correct. Now that should be your answer for the next two whining."

"I am not whining!"

He didn't even try to act like this wasn't a burden for him. Well, it wasn't like I expected him to be such a astonishing gentleman, but at least I hoped that he would shut up, sit in the corner and eyed me as I picked my dress.

I answered, "You sure look like it."

Jasper and Alice, the one who brought us here to go shopping, had arbitrarily escaped together, just the two of them. Even Bella and Edward, reasoned that they need to do something and when Edward gave me that look, I didn't even want to know what they were going to do. It was really suspicious. Alice would never leave me to buy my own clothes, let alone dress. She would grab me and Bella to the dress section, enjoying every dress of it. Even Jasper had that creepy smirk on his face. He was getting weirder and weirder now.

The problem is this little Scarhead. He refused to let me shop alone. _It would hurt my gentleman pride,_ he said. I rolled my eyes. And there he was, with all his gentlemen pride, sitting while staring at me with bored expression. He almost reminded me of Marcus Volturi. I laughed at this, picturing Harry and Marcus staring at each other with the same, bored expression on their faces. He raised his eyebrow at me, and my head shook to answer his silent question.

My eyes caught a beautiful, red dress. I took it out, staring at it with hesitation.

"You're going to buy that?" He scoffed. "That's hideous."

My head jerked. "Hideous? This is beautiful!" I defended. I might be indecisive for purchasing it, but it was simply an insult to call the dress that caught my attention as 'hideous'.

"Too much red."

"Red is a color of beauty, domination and power. Perfectly suited for women."

"Just like red is the color of greed, evil and anger. Not to mention _blood_," A smirk crept on his face. "Which portrays weakness. Perfectly suited for women, eh?"

"Okay, let's drop with this significance of red. Well, inspect the design; It seems awfully wild and elegant at the same time."

"It's all over the top." He commented. "It hurts my eyes just to stare at it."

I was buying this. "I'm not buying this to keep your eyes comfortable, Scarhead."

"Fair enough." He muttered. "You're going to pay? I'll wait outside."

I nodded, heading to purchase it. I was going to take out my credit card when my eyes caught a white dress in the corner. I dropped the 'hideous' red dress and inspected the white one. The more I looked at it, the uglier the red dress got. I sighed. He seemed to have taste, after all.

After purchasing the dress, I went out to the store to find Scarhead staring at the sky. His eyes were vacant; it wasn't pain or happiness. It was simply.. hollow. Staring at the sky with no hint of feelings at all.

"Harry?" I addressed.

"Oh, you're done? Come on, let's go to another shop." He sighed in defeated.

My lips twitched into a smile.

He wasn't as bad as he always looked like. He actually got a sense of humor; even when he didn't intend to, his annoyed expression always made me want to laugh. Despite his usual insult and our bickering, he was _quite _a nice guy.

He suddenly stopped. I turned to look at him, who was tense. I quickly looked around in alarm, but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the crowd, into a quiet alley. "Ssh," He whispered.

"What's happening?" I asked, so low that he was the only one that could hear it.

"It's them." Harry answered just as lowly, his eyes never left the target. "One of the Pure Assassins is here."

**Nah! There it is! I realized that this is longer than usual, and I had this little hope that it would make it up.. I'm sorry guys. I'll try to focus and smacked my head so ideas can come running, mkay?**

**Ohh and please, please please hit that cute button over that. Can't you see it's begging for your attention? Anyways, reviews make authors happy. So click it and say anything you want to say! Like it? Hate it? Good? Acceptable? Or bad? Tell me :D**

**Arianna Fliss**

**EDIT: Instead of three days, the ball will be held in three months. Sorry for the inconsistency, but I'll make sure that it won't happen again.**


	10. 10 Sectumsempra

**Hi! This is the tenth chapter! Earlier updates everyone! Woohoo! Oh and I just realized that this story hit 100 reviews! Thank you thank you thank you. Thank you for all who reviewed on the last chapter! Thanks for reading, thank yu. I couldn't stop smiling, honestly. I figured out that many of you don't like cliffhangers, so don't worry, there'll be less of them! Oh, and.. I realized that the amount of words per chapter was awfully small. So I'm trying to make it longer, better, and more satisfying! Please understand and bear with me :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything recognizable belongs to Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling. Let's all thank them for creating such a wonderful fantasy for all of us to live in.**

* * *

"_What's happening?" I asked, so low that he was the only one that could hear it._

"_It's them." Harry answered just as lowly, his eyes never left the target. "One of the Pure Assassins is here."_

**Chapter 10 – Sectumsempra**

"Pure Assassins?" I whispered. "The guys you killed back then?"

"Yes," He replied, before turning to face me. "Now stay here. Find Alice and Jasper and head back home."

"No."

"No?"

"No," I insisted. "I'm going with you."

He stared at me, questioning my insanity. "In case you forget, he's a murderer."

"In case you forget, I'm a Vampire."

"Doesn't make it less dangerous!"

Was he that stupid? "I am perfectly capable of protecting myself!"

"I don't know where the bloody hell this stupid idea of going with me came from, but it's not—"

"We're running out of time," I pressed him. "He keeps moving."

He looked at me for a moment before he sighed. It would piss him more to smirk right now, but I couldn't help it. He glared at me, as he motioned me to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"To attack him, of course."

"Wait," I stopped him. He looked at me expectantly. "Isn't that a bit ineffective? We met twice and you were killing them. They died, and we can see that you got nothing."

"Then what are we going to do?" He demanded impatiently, his eyes moved from the target to me.

"Stalk him."

"Stalk him?"

I nodded. "We follow him. See what he's up to."

His eyes moved back to the Pure Assassin, as he answered seriously. "Well, I don't intend to brag, but my face is pretty familiar to him, I think."

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you make yourself—I don't know—Invisible?"

"I didn't bring my invisibility cloak. Besides, it's too short for me now. My feet will be visible and this shopping district will be filled with frightened screams."

I sighed. "I have a plan."

* * *

"This is absolutely ridiculous."

I glared at him. "At least _I _have an idea."

We were both staring at our reflections. I didn't look that different, the only visible differences were the dark eyeliner, blackish purple lipstick and some pink and black highlights on my hair. Oh, and the black gothic dress of course. I never wore this kind of dress, but I was satisfied. Even with all these weird clothing, I still look dazzling. Thankfully I had the connections, or I might have ended with some hideous gothic dress.

Scarhead, on the other hand, seemed quite shocked to see his own reflection. He was flabbergasted to see that his hair which now had long bangs, covering his forehead entirely—he managed to lengthen it with some spells—was black with some dark blue. He had the same, dark eyeliner with me. And with his clothes and his icy blue eye contact, it was certain that he'd pass for a real gothic club.

"I looked like.." He struggled to find words. "Rubbish."

"Oh, it's not that bad. You actually look like a rock star," He rolled his eyes. "Besides, you're a wizard, aren't you? You can change it in a second."

He sighed in submission. "Don't tell anyone."

"I never intended to grant your little wish, but with Edward around, well—" I smirked. "And he'll be pissed off if you protect my mind."

He groaned. "Have it your way then. Now, as much as I want to stay out of the public view, let's follow him now. The tracking spell's effect could go off any second now."

"Sure thing." I sang, pissing him off even more.

Harry motioned me to follow him. As much as I dislike how his bossy attitude telling me to come there or not, I decided to not complain. We walked in a usual speed—for human—as we followed the Pure Assassin's step.

He was walking quickly. We never left our eyes on him; every move, every step. This far, he didn't make any suspicious attempts. He avoided the crowd, but he still went along the street. We tried not to be so close, but it was hard because of the crowd.

"Hey, why doesn't he just apparate to his destination?"

"How do I know? I have suspicions, though. I think he's not really good at it."

"How do you know?"

"Look at his ear." He said, ticking his own ear. "That is because of Splinching. Ron used to get that a lot in his early days of apparatting; it's when you don't concentrate enough that you particular body parts are left in the place you're leaving from."

I winced. "Nasty."

"It sure is. I once splinched, causing my leg to bleed pretty badly."

"And it healed?"

"Well, Hermione did something. I don't really remember."

"She's one brilliant witch, isn't she?"

He agreed. "The brightest witch of her age."

"And without her, you would've been a worthless pile of ash."

He glared at me. "I'm aware of that, thank you."

Our 'decent' conversation ended with that.

The man was still walking fast, and we were still there, stalking him. He sometimes looked at his watch, but he never stopped. It seemed like he was completely oblivious to the fact that we were following him, so we relaxed a bit. But suddenly, when the crowd lessened, his body turned around, his eyes madly searched for the stalkers. I froze. What were we going to do?

His eyes moved to us, and suddenly, I felt Harry's hand on my waist.

"I really love your new lipstick, babe. Suits you," He said loudly, surprisingly with an American accent.

I was shocked, but when he gave me the just-play-along look, I answered. "Thanks, honey. I bought it today. I figured you'd like it." Ugh.

I could see from the corner of my eyes, that the man narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"Aww, you adorable little girl," He caressed my cheek.

Smiling to prevent myself from laughing out loud, I decided to change this lovely topic into something less laughable. "So, how's your first part-time job like?"

"Not bad," He said casually. "The boss isn't so bad either. I think I'm going to stay with the job."

"Great," I replied, moving his hands from my waist to my hand. "Don't forget to rest, okay?"

He smiled as he held my hand firmly, staring into my eyes. "I love you."

After a full one second, I finally realized that he was acting. However, it still made me feel weird; if I was a human, I'd blush furiously. I tore away from his gaze before answering, "I love you too."

Our little drama seemed successful; the man walked away, muttering under his breath. "Sappy teenagers."

This time, we kept our distance carefully, but didn't lose directions. The problem was what I was feeling. I felt extremely awkward with him now, not to mention he didn't say a slightest word afterwards. I forced myself to look at him. "..was that really necessary?"

"Believe me, if there was another way, I'd go with it." He answered, refusing to look at me.

"Really? I suspect you took that opportunity to call me _babe_."

"I don't know what you're talking about, _honey._"

I grinned widely. He looked at me, and he joined in. I loved the sound of our laugh mixing in. It wasn't perfectly beautiful or anything; it was just.. simple. It felt like human. So here we were, laughing our hearts out, almost completely forgetting about the Pure Assassins.

* * *

To our surprise, he wasn't alone. He met his companion in an empty, banned park. His companion was a middle aged woman with a scared, uncomfortable expression on her face. The two of them sat on a bench. It seemed like they were waiting for someone.

They were pouting. They gazed around in discomfort, completely irritated. Whoever they were waiting for was really late. We started to stalk the man about an hour ago, and he met the woman, and then after half an hour they were _still _waiting.

"Why don't we just attack them now?" Harry fidgeted with impatience.

"Yes, you attack them, they die, and we go home. Honestly, Scarhead—"

"Ssh," He cut me, clearly forgetting the fact that he started it first. "He's mumbling something."

"Pathetic, fool squib! If only the Dark Lord didn't want it this much.." That man shook his head, annoyed.

Harry turned to look at me. "What did he say?"

I quoted what the man just said. It surprised him. "A squib? What would he want from a squib?"

"I don't even know what squib is!"

"Squib is a term for people who were born from wizard parents, yet they have no magical skills."

"And the Pure Assassins despise them, I suppose?"

"True," He responded. "It is strange that he would wait this long for a squib. I'm assuming that he's going to kill the squib the moment he gets what he wants."

We both went quiet when an old man with muggle clothing approached them. So this was the one they waited for. The old man was shaking in fear. He hesitated for a second, before walking to them with his chest out, trying to look respectable, perhaps.

The Pure Assassin looked up to the man. "You're Garreth Dimstone?"

He nodded carefully.

The man stood, hissing. "You are late for half an hour."

"I-I'm sorry, sir." He stuttered, completely frightened, losing all the dignity he tried to gain. "I-I swear, it would never happen again."

The man smirked. "Of course it would never happen again."

The old man failed to see double meaning in his words as he nodded gratefully. But Harry and I knew what he actually meant. _You're going to die._

Harry grabbed his wand. I crouched down, ready to fight.

"Do you bring it?"

"Of course, sir, of course." He replied hastily, as he opened his bag. He took out a silver goblet, his hand slightly shaking in fear. A silver goblet? What was that? I turned to Harry, but he shook his head, his eyes never leaving them.

"How does this work?"

"F-fill it with sea water, sir. And when the full moon comes, place it under the moonlight and do these spells," He took out a note from his pocket. "After that, the goblet shall refill itself every month. It is only capable of one serving, but one serving is enough to add a great deal of astounding magical power and immortality to the one who drinks it."

Our eyes widened in horror. I saw Harry tightened his grip, his jaw set. His gaze was burning with anger. Not good. I clutched my hand at his sleeve, stopping him from killing them.

"This is time to attack them."

He was true. I nodded.

"You go with the woman. I'll take the man."

"And the squib?"

"I'll paralyze him first," he whispered. I nodded again. "On the count of three, go near the woman; don't get spotted. After I paralyze the squib, attack the woman."

"Then what? Kill her?"

Harry looked pained, between choosing to go safe or agree with his humanity. After a full two seconds, he replied, "Take her wand and pin her down."

I nodded, before both of us separated. I went stealthily to the bushes behind the woman. Her back was facing me, completely oblivious to the fact that a Vampire was targeting her. Harry was behind a huge trashcan, just behind the squib. Despite our distance, he knew I could hear him. He whispered. "One, two.. Three!"

He whispered, "Petrificus Totalus!" to the squib from the hole on the trashcan. The Silver Goblet fell to the ground, causing a bell-like sound. Before anyone could react, I flew to the woman, grabbing her wand. Not before a second that the woman realized what was happening, and her wand was already thrown off to the lake next to this park. Her eyes widened in fear as I hissed at her, pinning her down.

The man pointed his wand at me, as he furiously shouted. "Avada Kedav—"

Then suddenly the man's chest was hit by a blue light, sending him into the air.

The man, surprisingly with a quick move, stood up and pointed his wand at Harry. "Who are you? Wait, you're the sappy teenagers at—" His eyes grew wide. "So you two _did _follow me!"

Harry shrugged. The man hissed, casting a lot of green lights. Harry managed to dodge any of them, almost like he was dancing. He looked like he knew where was the very spot the light was going to come, and he dodged them. He practically did nothing, and the man finally gave up with that spell, and Harry used that opportunity to knock him down once again.

The man fell hard towards the tree, and Harry took the time to reach the silver goblet. I almost let out a breath of relief until the man casted another green light, and it almost hit Harry's hand. He seemed taken aback by that fact, but he got over it as he stood up, pointing his wand against the man again.

"Wait," the man said, his eyes narrowed. "You seem awfully familiar."

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he casted a full force of blue light towards him, causing his bangs to be messed up, revealing his forehead.

"Harry Potter." The man spat.

Harry casted another spell, but the man dodged it. "The Dark Lord must be bemused to see that you're after us."

"Don't worry, he won't hear it." Harry replied quietly, dodging the spell the man casted.

"Oh, really? Such a confidence," He smirked. "If only it also comes with skills."

Keeping his calm mask, Harry kept on dodging him.

"Getting boring, aren't we?" The man asked in a polite manner, before he shouted, " Sectumsempra!"

The spell hit Harry, and I screamed. Blood burst out from Harry's body, as he fell to the ground, soaking in blood. Panic ran through my veins. His blood was tempting, but I didn't care.

"So the rumor is true after all. This spell is _indeed _useful." The man laughed, as he casted another sectumsempra at him, and this time it was Harry's back which was slashed. His wand was far from his reach; he crawled to get it, but the man raised his wand again.

Suddenly, I didn't care about everything.

I stopped whatever I was doing. It didn't matter. I was never this furious; not even when I was taking my revenge on Royce. My whole body burned in rage, and all I could see was red. With hatred filling in all my body, I flew to the man's side, and before he knew it, a crack filled the unusually quiet park. The man fell to the ground, his neck broken. Dead.

My eyes gaze on Harry who was not moving. I lifted his face, trying to find any reaction to my touch. "Harry? Harry, please, answer me."

No reactions at all.

My eyes started to be filled with venoms. Why? Why did it have to end like this? I kept pleading Harry to answer me, my chest sank in fear.

"B-Blondie?" His voice croaked, and my eyes grew wide.

"Harry!" I breathed, lifting him to my arms. My hands wrapped all around his back; I could feel the heat of his blood on my clothes. I didn't really care. Blood lust was on my bottom priority list right now. He was safe, and I couldn't think of anything else.

"Um, Rose?" He whispered. "Please remember that I have some wounds here."

"Oh, sorry!" I released him.

He gave me a weak smile.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw the woman holding the Silver Goblet in her hands, standing on top of the squib, whose heart wasn't beating anymore. Shock came to me like a slap as I realized what I had done. She smiled apologetically at me, before disappearing into thin air.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "Harry, I'm sorry—"

Harry's eyes were closed. His breathing went faster, his body shook when he coughed blood. I lifted him to my back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him, knowing full well that he couldn't hear me. "But your life comes first."

* * *

**Aww, Rosalie is afraid to lose him ;) That's it. REVIEW! If you like it, review. Hate it? Review. Is there something you like? Something you hate? Tell me. How can I fix my mistakes if no one tells me that I'm wrong? Thank you for reading, and please spend a couple of seconds to write your comments. Thank you! :)**

**Arianna Fliss**


	11. 11 A Rather Pleasant Discovery

**..I'm alive. I'm sorry guys. Things are getting pretty harsh lately. Trying to update soon here. Thank you for all your reviews! I'm overwhelmed, really!**

**Warnings: You may find some cursing. I don't know. But it's rated T, so I guess cursing is fine..**

**D****ISCLAIMER****: I own nothing.**** This is a **_**fanfiction**_**.**

* * *

_Harry's eyes were closed. His breathing went faster, his body shook when he coughed blood. I lifted him to my back._

"_I'm sorry," I whispered to him, knowing full well that he couldn't hear me. "But your life comes first."_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – A Rather Pleasant Discovery**

It was a quiet, comfortable morning.

Harry laid on a soft, nice bed. He was awake; perfectly aware what had happened. But all he did was staring at the wall, his face was completely emotionless. His body was frozen like a broken doll, his eyes tiredly boring to the white wall of Rosalie's room. His body felt numb and heavy, reminding him of what it felt like when he realized that he had to die to kill Voldemort. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

He really wanted to blame someone. Something. Anything. But he couldn't find anyone to blame. In the end, he felt really ashamed to even think of blaming someone for what he did. He closed his eyes.

Everyone had told him that he was just a boy. Just a teen. Molly Weasley was a great example of that; acting like a mother Harry never had, it was a comforting feeling to know that someone was worried over his safety. Even when that time, as a teenager, he felt like he was being underestimated, a part of him was always grateful to know that the people surrounding him was there to protect him, to worry about him.

Even though Harry completely understood their affection and protectiveness towards Harry, the young man couldn't help to loath the doubts they had in him. Behind their affection, there was doubt. _You're just a boy, Harry. You're not of age—_Yes, Harry had heard a lot of that. He wouldn't blame them. He doubted himself. A lot. But he knew he had a chance, as small as it might seem. And when he proved that he did it, he would feel like the happiest man in the world.

But this day, was a complete opposite of that.

Harry liked to assure himself that he was getting stronger. But when he faced that man yesterday, he knew that it was not completely true. The man wasn't even the commander Ron warned him about; the man wasn't the Dark Lord. But the man managed to defeat Harry like he was a piece of rag. For a second there, Harry had accepted that he was going to die. And he loathed himself for that. Despite what Dumbledore told him that Harry was a brave man to accept Death, this time Harry felt like accepting it meant giving up for him.

"Pathetic." He cursed to himself, not sure what to do anymore.

"You're awake," the blonde Vampire was suddenly standing in front of the door, crossing her arms and a small smile plastered on her face, obviously relieved with this fact. Harry, however, didn't move a bit to acknowledge her presence.

"The others are hunting. They will be back in minutes."

No answer. Rosalie let out a small sigh.

"How do you feel?" Rosalie tried again, this time desperately hoping to get some kind of response from the emotionless guy. "Hermione came back for a moment to heal you. She said you're a complete idiot." A small smirk crept up her face, but it fell when Harry didn't respond at all.

She sighed again. "Look.. I'm sorry, Harry. I really am. I know you're pissed that we lost both the squib and the goblet, but.. there are other good things too. At least we are safe."

Harry's head snapped up and Rosalie realized that she just said the wrong thing. "At least we are safe? At least we are _safe_?" Harry spat the word as if it was filthy. "You honestly think that we being safe is 'good'? The damn goblet is gone! The squib is dead, in the end all we did was giving them even more power!"

"Calm yourself, Harry. You're not thinking straight—"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you. I'm saying the truth, Rosalie. And you know it. We followed the man like a couple of kids, confronted him, got defeated, and the goblet just slipped away from us. And you call that a good thing? AND THAT IS A GOOD THING?"

"Well, what did you expect me to do?" Rosalie replied calmly. "Leave you bleeding there? Let you die while I went to get back the goblet? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am not a witch!"

"I know!" He roared. "I know you're not a witch. I know that you did all you could do! _You _are not the one who messed up! It was me, okay? It was me!" His voice was getting so loud now. "Even after I defeated Voldemort two years ago, I'm still a burden to everyone. I was.. I was barely alive yesterday," His voice, despite being as loud as a shout seconds ago, was now barely above a whisper. "I was almost dead, and I needed you.. I needed you to save me! It was.. it was.."

"Pathetic? That's what bothering you? That you were saved by a _woman_?" Rosalie hissed.

"That's not the point!" Harry's body was trembling in rage now. "The point is that I am weak! WEAK!"

There was a heavy silence before "Harry—"

"Don't. Just.. don't." He croaked. "You don't understand. You don't realize it, don't you? When we decided to confront him, there were two things that could happen; whether we weaken them, or we help them get stronger. And as much as the both of us hate to admit it, we did the option two! We helped them. The world's fate was in our hands, and we.. we messed up. No. I messed up. I'm such a—"

A sharp, powerful slap rang through the thick air.

Harry's eyes widened, as his hand touched his left burned cheek. It happened so fast, before he even realized it, he was now on the floor, hitting the wall. It was painful, but Harry was too shocked to even feel it. His gaze locked up with a pair of golden eyes, glowing in anger.

"CAN YOU PLEASE GET OUT OF THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS FOR AWHILE?" Rosalie shouted. "What do you want me to say, huh? That you're strong? That you just need more luck or any of that crap? I'm going to spit the truth, Potter. You're _weak. _You couldn't fight those guys. You even needed _me _to save _you_! "

Harry knew it was true. Hell, it was his own words after all. But it didn't stop those words from stabbing him.

"Then again, so what?" Rosalie said, and Harry's head snapped up. "You are weak. You _are _not good enough. Then do something! Do something, for God's sake! You said you are weak? So you're going to run and cry with your mommy?"

Her last words brought back the anger to him. "My mother is dead!"

"Well so is mine!" She spat.

"You—you don't understand!"

"Stop being so arrogant," She almost hissed. "Just because you're the war hero doesn't mean that you are the only one who knows _pain."_

Harry didn't say a word, breathing heavily.

"You think you can defeat this Dark Lord with that kind of mental? You'll be dead in one blow! Change it, Potter, change it!" Her voice raised in desperation. "Do something! Change it. Surprise them with the new you! The _strong _you."

All Harry did was staring at her, baffled.

"If you want to mop around, then be my guest. Go on. Bitch about it. The Potter I knew isn't this pathetic," She said lowly. "He would stand up and fight! If you really are this pathetic, you might as well change your damn name!"

She turned around, her back facing him.

"Idiot!"

With that, she rushed outside, leaving a baffled Harry Potter alone in the room.

* * *

It's been a week since Harry woke up. The first two days, he spent them in his room. He was completely quiet; the only thing the Cullens heard was his movements, and it wasn't so much either. Rosalie even had this idea to knock him down again just to get some reaction, but Edward heard her mind and decided to block her. So, all she did was grumbling, sometimes glaring at the closed door.

But on the third day, the Cullens heard Harry summoning his broom, off to somewhere. Carlisle, knowing how much of a stalker his 'children' could get, made it completely clear that no one would follow Harry. That boy needed a little privacy, and he was aware that the family wasn't doing a really great job about that.

And it'd been a week now, even without Edward's mind-reading talent, the others could tell that Rosalie wasn't really happy these days.

"Rose," Edward said softly. The other Cullens perked their heads to listen; Edward used that tone with her when something important concerning Rosalie happened.

Rosalie, realizing this, raised her eyebrow at him. "What?"

"He'll be alright," Edward said again, his face was torn between sympathy and amused smirk. It wasn't hard to figure out what Rosalie'd been thinking to make Edward say that.

"I—Oh, shut up," She snapped, although she looked like she could've blushed.

"Really, I'm concerned." Edward said, and Rosalie's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "He's doing just fine, I think. He's training."

"Really? How do you know?" Rosalie's eyes lit up.

The little conversation drew the others in. Jasper rocketed to Edward's side, his eyes glowing with interest. "Training, huh? Now that I want to see."

"Wait, how do you know? I thought you can't hear his mind." Rosalie demanded.

"He's telling the truth. We caught a glimpse of him—Accidentally, of course, we are _not _stalking him at all," Bella added quickly, raising her hands in innocence when she saw the look on Carlisle's face. "Okay, maybe a bit. But really, he's doing great. He looked so determined. Kind of nice to see him that way, after his two-days moping," Bella grunted. "Oh, and he's using the clearing where our little fight with Victoria's army took place."

"Nice choice," Jasper commented, nodding his head. "If only we can see him—"

"No," Carlisle cut him, compassionately but sternly. "If he's training, then it's best to leave him. We don't know a first thing about wizarding fight, so there's nothing we can do to help."

"If you say so," Jasper answered grudgingly.

"It's nice to know he's recovering," Esme sighed happily. "He's been too hard at himself."

"Tell me about it," Rosalie grumbled. "That idiot needed to get knocked down to realize that, really."

"And you have to be the one to knock him down, don't you?" Alice teased, elbowing a scowling Rosalie. "You're going to soften him up."

"It's nothing like that," Rosalie hissed in return. "Honestly, stop making things look like I have a thing for him."

"But that's true," Alice winked, causing Rosalie to roll her eyes.

"Oh please—"

A loud shout was heard, and everyone tensed.

"Someone got in fight," Edward said. "It's too far to read his mind."

Alice spaced out for a second, before her eyes grew wide. "I—I can't see Harry's future!"

Every head turned sharply to her.

"Shit."

Esme looked at her son disapprovingly. "Language, Jasper."

* * *

Harry had been into a lot of training. After Voldemort's down fall, Harry had been dragged into various kind of training. Dueling on a broom, physical dueling, or really long sparring that could last for hours. But still, Harry never felt this exhausted. He felt like all of his energy was pouring out of him. He casted the last spell to the last dummy, and the dummy disappeared.

And that was when he felt it. He felt someone right behind him.

Turning so fast that he was out of balance for a second, he quickly formed a fighting stance, his wand ready. It was the brown wolf. The werewolf he talked to at the cliff. The wolf was baring his teeth to him, his eyes viciously glared at him. Harry didn't know what the hell was happening, but he glared back. They went into glaring-contest for a minute before the wolf growled at him, forcing Harry to back off.

"What do you want?" Harry asked him, not bothering to keep his tone polite.

The wolf growled again.

"Say it. What are you doing here?"

It seemed like he said the wrong thing, Harry mused, as he saw the wolf charged towards him. He felt his body flying in the air, before falling onto the ground with a hard thud.

"The hell?" Harry asked in disbelief. What was wrong with this wolf? The wolf wasn't this violent the last time he saw him. His eyes.. viciously glared at him, the sentence 'I don't trust you' was written on his face. Harry's thoughts go back to the previous weeks. True, Harry himself knew he was being rather impolite to him, but if the wolf was offended, he would've attacked him a long time ago, would he? No. It had to be something else. But what?

The wolf suddenly turned, dashing towards the forest, only to be back in a pair of jeans.

"You bastard."

"Hello to you too."

"Drop the act," The guy hissed, poking Harry's chest in a rude manner. "I know you're up to something."

Harry's eyebrow raised. "And what is that something, if I may ask?"

"I don't know," He gritted his teeth. "But I _will _find out. And when I know for sure that you're up to no good, you're dead."

Harry's anger burst. "What is wrong with you?" He backed off the guy's chest. He really hated being treated like this for nothing. "What the hell did I do?"

"Oh, apart from scratching my dignity like a dog?" The guy sneered. "You're dangerous. You and whatever race are dangerous. Who knows what you're up to. And I'm not comfortable with that. Freaks."

"Well, you are a dog," Harry spat in rage. Usually he never used races against someone, but this guy was too much. "Though in your case, it would be a compliment."

"You—" The guy's eyes flashed. "You're just like them. The Cullens. Stuck-up bastards who think they are better than anyone. Just like that blond girl-blood sucker. A complete arrogant ass."

"Don't drag her into this!"

"Oh? So I hit a nerve? Fell into her charms, did you? Trust me, you'll regret it. That stuck-up bitch was too much to be around to."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Harry shouted, sticking his wand right under his jaw, feeling an unreasonable rage flaring in him.

"I'll talk about those blood suckers the way I like it!"

That was Harry's last nerve.

He really hated prejudices. It was unbelievably stupid; he remembered how unfair Lupin's life was; prejudices always caused a huge damage, to one's life or probably the whole community. To know that Lupin had lived such a long, hard life.. only to die leaving his son behind, was sad to him. That was when Harry realized how brainless such a prejudiced ideology was. The same thing went with the Cullens. Harry wouldn't deny that he only met them for months, but months were more than enough to know that they were good people. Despite their almost-irresistible attraction towards human blood, they managed to overcome it.

And this guy in front of him just had to be such a jerk about it.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted in rage, and the guy was sent to the air, seeming off-balanced for seconds, before turning into a wolf before he hit the ground.

"Just because they are Vampires doesn't mean they are any less human," Harry spat. "They are even more human in the inside than you are."

The wolf roared, charging towards him. His speed was impressive, Harry admitted grudgingly. Of course, the Cullens had told them that the werewolves' speed rivaled the speed of Vampires; but he had a hard time believing it before he'd seen it himself. Harry barely missed him, and he was the fastest among his comrades. The wolf then disappeared, and Harry's eyes looked up, only to see the wolf targeting him from the upside. Eyes widened slightly, he did the first thing he had in mind; he apparated to the other side of the clearing.

He let out a small groan when he saw his left leg bleeding. He wasn't fully concentrated anyway—his mind was torn off between forced-concentration and surprise at the wolf's efficient fighting moves. The wolf made a sound that probably meant 'shit', before running towards Harry again. Harry disapparated again, and the wolf chased him. The same thing repeated for numerous times before Harry finally realized that it was a bad idea. He was now dizzy, queasy, and the wound on his leg got worse.

The wolf suddenly changed back. As disturbing as his nakedness was, Harry couldn't bring himself to care. The guy was smirking arrogantly at him, and Harry sent him a venomous glare.

"At your limit, huh?" The guy laughed unpleasantly. "So the whole disappearing-into-thin-air thing costs much of your energy?" The guy was suddenly right before Harry, snapping his wand to the sky. Harry's eyes widened as he moved to get it, but a tight grip on a shoulder stopped him.

"I don't know why the hell you care that much about that bunch of blood suckers, but let me tell you. They _are _blood suckers. As much as you want to delude yourself, they're probably partying right now, betting on your death."

The guy's words didn't help calming him down. Instead, Harry felt an uncontrollable rage inside him, like a sudden pressure demanding to set free. The fury was making him trembling, his fist shaking. The guy seemed to mistake it with shaking in _fear, _as he snorted.

"Yeah, you're inwardly a coward. Just like those low, filthy, blood suckers."

And that was it. Harry shouted in rage, completely forgetting the fact that he was defenseless with his wand away from him. His mind, his body was locked in fire; it was bursting inside him, desperately trying to find a way out. The fury inside him was rambling madly. It felt like a mini-cyclone occured in his body. He felt a burst of energy, and moved basedly on instincts, he punched the guy in the face.

Logic said that he would break his hand. Or the bloke was supposed to be able to dodge. But what happened was something that the logic believed him could explain. The guy was sent flying in the air with a full force, before hitting a tree behind him harshly, causing the tree to fall down. Harry felt a complete confusion as his control over his mind was back; how in the name of hell—

His eyes fell into his hand and they widened like saucers. He stood there, gawking at the sight. His hand, both of his hand, was covered with blue light, as if someone had lit up a blue fire and set them on Harry's hand.

It was raw magic.

It wasn't any spell. It was simply.. magic. The energy of magic gathering on _his _hands.

Before he could fully comprehend what the bloody hell just happened, he heard small, but audible gasps behind him. He turned around, to see the Cullens, standing in line, eyes widened at the sight before them. And before Harry could utter a word, the guy, who was now in his wolf form, charged towards him once again.

Harry's automatic response was to block his attack. And it worked. Harry stared wide-eyes at his hand for a moment, before he was snapped back to reality by the low growl coming from the wolf. The wolf ran towards him again, this time baring his teeth, ready to bite—but was sent flying instead by Harry's right leg.

The wolf's eyes flashed, but Harry could see that he grudgingly knew that he was defeated. The wolf let out a rude bark, before turning around, vanishing into the forest.

There was a heavy silence until Jasper decided to speak up. "..Harry?"

All Harry did was staring at his hands, wide-eyes.

* * *

"So you're able to do raw magic?" Carlisle asked, seeming unusually interested, as Harry finished his healing spell on his leg.

"P..perhaps," Harry managed to answer. "That was the first time I managed to do that."

"How did that happen?" Jasper asked this time.

"I'm not sure.. I was.. furious with that guy, and I reacted on instinct, you see, punched him in the face—"

"Ha! You punched him in the face?" Edward fell into a hysterical laughter. "This is priceless!"

Esme gave him a scolding look before turning towards Harry. "Are you okay, Harry? Anything you want to eat?"

Harry didn't realize how hungry he was until Esme mentioned it. "Yeah. Omelet, please."

"Sure thing, dear," Esme smiled warmly before rushing to the kitchen.

"So, Harry," Edward said after Esme was out of the room. "What did it feel like? Punching him?"

Harry's face broke into a grin. "Pretty nice. He was getting on my nerve."

"I can relate to that," Edward said, nodding seriously, but the grin on his face didn't fade at all. Bella, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and spoke, "He's being annoying, lately." She sighed. "He used to be so innocent and nice—"

"Oh, please," Edward snorted. "He was a complete—"

"So, your raw magic did that to him, Harry?" Jasper quickly interjected, not wanting to hear Edward's rant.

"Um, I don't really know about it right now," He answered tiredly. It had been a long day. "I think I'll go training and figure it out tomorrow."

"Can I come?" Jasper asked hopefully, ignoring Carlisle's warning glare.

"Sure," Harry grinned. "Need someone to be the lab rat, anyway."

Jasper smirked. "Sure thing, mate. Sure thing."

And then the Omelet came, and Harry was forced to eat a full, huge plate of omelet—Was an Omelet portion always this big?—and not to talk while he was eating, under the scolding glares of Esme. This was one of those times Harry started to think that he'd been around Ron too much.

He asked Jasper where Rosalie and Alice was, but Jasper only shook his head, muttering something about 'women' before turning his attention back to another history book, since he was not allowed to attack Harry with question when Harry was eating. Harry was uncertain about that, but decided to let it go. Maybe they really had those 'women problems' that really needed to be taken away from home.

Harry's thoughts wandered to the scene in the clearing. He still had no clue at all how he managed to do raw magic. Sure, he had heard the terms 'Fury makes you stronger' and all those things, but someone doing raw magic wasn't something you always hear from gossiping moms at the street. It was different, yes. A total new level. Harry, on a side, can't wait to train and see what he can do with raw magic. On the other side, he felt worried. What if using raw magic would be judged as potentially dangerous? If he acquired this ability when he was in his fifth year, he would likely be put into jail. But then again, Kingsley was _not _Fudge. He was wiser, of course. And he was in the Order. Harry fought along with him. But it still didn't stop Harry to worry about the man's action about this.

Esme's voice snapped Harry back to reality. "Don't space out when you're eating, Harry."

"I wasn't spacing out," Harry mumbled lowly.

"Don't space out when you're eating, _Harry_."

"Y-yes."

* * *

**My longest chapter so far. Yeah, I guess you all know what I'm trying to do. It's been a month, and really, I'm sorry. The next update shouldn't be that long, though.**

**I didn't mean to bash Jacob, really. And maybe he's a little OOC, but in my opinion, he's not. Considering the way he acted towards Edward in Eclipse, he really was a little prejudiced and annoying. Really, I hated Jacob so much when I first read the book. **_**But, **_**We saw sides of him we rarely see in Breaking Dawn; Jacob's book. Considering that that part doesn't apply in the story, and the whole-Bella-dying thing didn't happen, so Jacob didn't have any reason to team up with the Cullens. Edward married Bella, and he went to Canada, didn't he? He imprinted, yes, but it didn't lessen his bitterness towards the Cullens. Well, that's my take on Jacob anyway.**

**Do you think that Esme is a bit OOC in the last part? She's always so motherly, and she cares so much about everybody, so I think she's not too OOC here. Well, it's fun to write Esme as a bossy mom, though.**

**If you think that the raw magic thing is impossible, sorry, but this is a fanfic. Use some imagination. In case you forget, it was considered impossible for Harry to rebound the Killing Curse, with Ancient Magic or not. What I'm trying to say is, strange things do happen; even the most impossible ones.**

**And I see that giving Harry the opportunity to do raw magic will most likely increase the possibility of him becoming a Gary Stu, but no. Harry may unlock this particular thing, but it doesn't mean that he's going to be all powerful or anything so he's going to wipe the Dark Lord with his fist. No, just.. eh, wait, I guess. The next chapters should give you clearer information on that matter.**

**Okay, I've seen that you guys expect Harry to be changed. Sorry guys, Harry **_**will **_**be changed, I assure you, but not this soon. That would twist my story line entirely. Anyway, if any of you didn't notice, I made a change. Sorry, but it really is necessary. So when Ron told Harry that the ball is on Saturday, instead the ball will be held in three months. A drastic change, I know, but it really is necessary for me. Oh, and if you have any question, just ask me. You can review or PM me for that.**

**And thanks for Toby860 for pointing out my ridiculous mistake in Chapter 9! I couldn't believe I wrote Emmet bumping fists with Jasper instead of Edward. A small mistake, but a fatal one. *sigh*It's edited now.**

**Anyway, REVIEW! It's good, it's not, tell me. Ehh, flames are welcome, but I prefer constructive reviews. Or just review. Anything, really. I want to know what you guys think.**


	12. 12 What It Takes To Protect

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are amazing, really. It's been a month.. I know. I'm sorry.**** I really, really am.**** I'm surprised that my school schedules start to get harder to handle. Sorry. I'll try to update on every weekend.. or at least twice a month. Writer's block doesn't help much either. I'm sorry. Please bear with me. Hopefully I'll get a hold of things f****ast**** and we can get weekly updated chapters just like this fic used to be! *sigh***

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. This fic is written purely for my personal entertainment, and happily, some people like to read it as well.**

* * *

_Esme's voice snapped Harry back to reality. "Don't space out when you're eating, Harry."_

_"I wasn't spacing out," Harry mumbled lowly._

_"Don't space out when you're eating,__Harry__."_

_"Y-yes."_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – What It Takes To Protect**

* * *

Slapping was not harsh.

Alright, it might seem harsh, and it did hurt a bit. And since I was a Vampire, and the person who experienced the slap was human, it might hurt more. It probably could be seen as insulting, the same way you'd see someone kicking a dog out of the way. But in those moments when the said person didn't make any sense at all to himself, slapping could be seen as a nice, caring and sensitive gesture.

_Who am I kidding? _I thought wryly as I pulled my hair in frustration. Alice's unwanted voice kept on ringing on my head.

"That's harsh, Rose! What if he's hurt and won't talk to you anymore?" Alice sang, absolutely oblivious to my annoyed glare.

"Why don't you check the future yourself?" I snapped. "See if he's mad or not!"

She let a little smirk on her lips. "Now, now. Where's the fun in that?"

Alice was enjoying this. Too much.

I sighed. It had been two weeks since Harry's recovery. I didn't understand why I felt this way, but he felt so _distant. _All he did everyday was training. Training and training. He would sometimes stay all night to make some potions, learning some spells theoretically. The only thing remarkable was his once happy laugh in his room—my room, but that was it. He was restraining himself; I could see the tired look in his eyes that he tried to hide. Every evening he came home, he seemed like he had barely any energy left to walk up to bed. Esme always scolded him for this, and he would nod sheepishly, but did the same thing again the next day.

A part of my brain was content to see that he had managed to get over that stupid self-loathing. Not everything of it, but I could see in his eyes that he at least didn't loath himself that much. And the good point was the loathing he felt for himself was used as his motivation to get better. I didn't know what kind of training he did with Jasper—Was it possible for Jasper to help his wizard training at all?—but in the two weeks, I could see the difference it made. Harry was more than fit; he wasn't as skinny as before. Physically, he seemed to increase. And I had a feeling his magic too, if not more.

And the part of my brain was—unfortunately—worried. I hated to admit it, and swore to myself that I would _never _admit it aloud, but it was true. These two weeks, Harry and I barely spoke to each other. The only time we spoke was when I tossed him can of juice. He mumbled his thanks, and I nodded slowly. There. Two weeks and all he said to me was one word. For a moment, I thought that I'd rather have him insulting me all day. But that ridiculous thought drifted away as fast as it appeared.

As shameless as it might seem—it was for a perfectly well-intentioned purpose—I once tried to stalk Jasper and him to their training session. It wasn't as easy as I thought. Jasper was once an over-paranoid soldier, so I had to follow them in a really far distance. But following a scent was never my talent. And once I managed to follow them for barely minutes, Jasper realized that and Harry apparated away with him.

Everyone could see that Jasper was more than happy to help Harry around. I was not the only one who felt gravely betrayed by Emmet. I didn't realize it at that time, but when I looked back to the moment, the pain in the eyes was barely noticed. But Jasper was the master of emotions itself; and to let the particular emotion slipped a bit in his eyes, I knew how much it pained him. And now with Harry here, he found the 'brother' in him. Jasper was healing, and Harry unknowingly played a big part in that.

"Maybe you should let him heal you too."

I almost jumped from the sudden statement spoken next to my ear. Edward's presence was impossible to miss, but it was what he said that surprised me.

"That's ridiculous, Ed."

"No, it's not."

I didn't answer him. His ability to read minds was annoying, but I knew he felt guilty all the time to use it. We were standing before a lake, and the others were up there, finishing their meals. I was always the first one to finish. Probably because I hated to drink blood in general. It wasn't like I needed it anyway. Harry smelled nice, but definitely not mouth-watering type we Vampires always reacted to humans. Some wizards were mouth-watering, like Hermione and Ron, but Harry wasn't appetizing at all. I wondered why.

"Why is it ridiculous?"

I found myself back again at Edward's question. "He's a human."

Edward laughed out loud, and I definitely knew what he was laughing about. I let myself to chuckle with him.

"It's reversed, isn't it?" Edward teased lightly. "Three years ago, Bella was a human and I fell in love with her. Turned our life upside down with all these Vampires and Werewolves madness. Now you're with him, and he's another trouble-magnet. The only thing you don't have right now was me screaming," His voice was then perfectly copying mine. "He poses a danger to our family!"

I was laughing now. I knew my family up there heard every word we said—Thank God Harry and Jasper were left home—but they respected the privacy. One weird thing about this family; it was impossible for privacy, but everyone was desperate to respect others'—except for Emmet, perhaps. If he was here.

I found myself surprised to realize it didn't hurt as much as before to think about him.

"See?" Edward pulled me out of my thoughts again. "He's healing you and you didn't even realize it!"

I shook my head. "First of all, I and him are _not _together. And he's not healing me. Whatever it is you're suggesting, that's impossible."

"Why not? Because he would lose his magic once he's changed?" I cringed at the truth in his question. "Hermione didn't tell you that to make you feel like this. She told you so you know what to do. Bella and I went through a lot because I kept on denying her wish to become a Vampire. You should at least think about yourself, Rosalie."

"You make me sound like I was in love with him or something—" I glared at his smirk. "Which I am _not. _But there's a difference between your situations and mine. Bella practically begged you to change her; he doesn't. He's on the verge of war. By the next months, I dare say the whole family would be involved. He needs his magic—whether he's in war or not."

And to point out I wasn't taking care of that Scarhead's needs, I added. "The world's fate depends on his magic, Edward. The decision to permanently bring him to our life would affect the world itself."

"It's not about the world, Rose. It's about you and him. Winning a war may be nice and all, but what good does it do if you're nothing but an empty shell afterwards?"

I was silent for a moment, but when I opened my mouth to counter, Carlisle called us. "We're heading home, everyone."

As we raced back home, I whispered to Edward. "Thanks, Eddie."

Edward gave me a sincere smile. "Anytime, Rosie. Anytime"

* * *

To say we were surprised when we arrived home was a huge understatement. What used to be our house was now replaced by a couple of trees, looking so naturally old that it was impossible that someone burned our house down and replaced them with trees. Esme looked like she was about to cry, leaning towards Bella who gaped at the sight. Even Carlisle, the calm one, was staring at the forest in horror.

"You guys are back already? I thought you'd be back a bit longer, so I walked around for a while."

We turned around to find Jasper and Harry walking calmly as if they didn't realize that the house just disappeared right in the woods. Carlisle stepped front hesitantly, as he asked, "Harry? Jasper? Do you.. know what had happened to our house?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Nothing looks odd to me."

"N-nothing looks odd?" Bella repeated incredulously. "The house just.. disappeared!"

"What's wrong with you?" Harry looked genuinely confused, turning to Jasper. Jasper shrugged in response.

Carlisle shook his head as he turned to Alice and Edward who looked calm. "Did you have any vision of this, Alice?"

"Of course I did."

"Wha—"

"Honestly, everyone," Harry raised his voice, demanding attention from us. "Harry Potter lives in 420 Woodcroft Ave, Forks, WA."

A heavy silence followed.

"The house is gone," Esme finally said, her voice torn with concern, confusion and sadness. "And I don't understand why you feel the need to point out that you used to live there."

"No, look closely." Harry shook his head. "Harry Potter lives in 420 Woodcroft Ave."

All of the heads turned to see the house. At the first two seconds, nothing happened. But then the trees shifted, followed with small white thing on the ground, rising to the surface. As it moved to its full weight, the moving stopped, and the house was there.

"What is this?" Carlisle breathed in awe, mirroring all of our thoughts.

"We'll explain inside," Jasper said, gesturing for everyone to come in.

As everyone made their way into the living room, I sighed in relief. Being a Vampire, I never thought this house to be such a huge matter, but when it disappeared, I realized how much the house meant to the family.

"You owe us an explanation," Alice huffed as she crossed her arms.

Harry frowned. "I thought you've seen it."

"I've seen you decided to cast the charm and hide the house, but I don't know how that's possible. I saw the events, but the backgrounds and reasons are not my forte, you know. It's Edward's."

"Oh. Well, you see, after the recent incidents," He looked at everyone, but his eyes never met mine. I scowled inwardly. "I realized that I've put you in danger. I must say I really, really, am sorry for that.."

"We don't mind," Esme said quickly. "You're a family, Harry."

"Thank you," Harry smiled softly. "As I was saying, I've put you all in danger. So I activated a Fidelius Charm here. Casting the spell makes the house invisible, intangible and sound-proof. The spell takes a specific piece of information and implants it into a being's soul. The one whose soul houses the secret is known as the Secret-Keeper. The Secret Keepers are me and Jasper," he gestured to Jasper who bowed elegantly, much to Alice's pleasure as they started to bow and giggle. Harry pretended he didn't see that, as he continued. "I know you probably think about neighbors and all, and I.. implanted false memories of the whole Forks. I made them think that you guys have moved away. I even implanted a good-bye scenes to some doctors and Bella's father.."

The guilt on his face was impossible to miss; he was looking at the floor as he continued. "I know I should've said something about it first, but.."

"We don't mind," Bella cut him. "An Invisible House! How cool can that be?"

Harry looked surprised. "You.. don't mind?"

"Of course not," Carlisle stepped front. "We understand. You're—no, we're on the verge of war. This is necessary. Continuing to live as if nothing happened would endanger the whole town."

Harry sighed in relief now. "Thank you.. everyone."

Then, everything turned into a small light chat. It turned out to be Harry's Childhood Stories. Everyone was surprised to see the Harry we saw before us right now used to have such a hard childhood. Anger grew inside me; no child should've been treated that way.

I was reminded of the situation when Harry first moved in. Strangely, I didn't feel as irritated as before. Some questions actually had me interested, and I listened in, though I pretended I didn't. Edward smirked at me. I sent a glare in return.

But when the clock showed huge golden 10.00 P.M—Harry brought it home, much to Alice's delight—Harry stopped the stories. Alice whined, while the others grumbled, but Esme had dragged him upstairs so he could sleep.

And it all happened before I managed to approach him.

* * *

The sun wasn't even out yet. The sky was pitch black, the cold wind was blowing nicely against our skin. It was the time human called 'the best time to sleep'. But the unspoken rule seemed to be ignored by the particular human, as he made his way down the stairs fully-clothed. It wasn't such a surprise, really. This was the way it had been for two weeks. I watched silently as Jasper and Harry was making their way out to the front door. Every morning, I would just watch their backs as they left. But this time, I've made up my mind.

I grasped his hand tightly. I could see the other's shock as they all stopped moving, but I focused my eyes to the widened emerald right before mine. "I'm coming with you."

Blinking twice, he casted a desperate glance at Jasper. But Jasper didn't move a bit.

"I'm not asking. I _will _come with you."

He opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again. Five seconds passed, and even though our eyes never left each other, I was growing impatient.

Finally, it was Jasper who broke the silence. He coughed slightly, before letting his body relaxed against the wall. "Well in that case, you won't need me today, Harry. Rosalie can help you there."

Harry quirked his eyebrows at Jasper, but he didn't say anything. And that silence was enough for me. "Alright then, let's get going."

I didn't say anything as I followed him out of the house. He held out a hand. I took it, and with the familiar uncomfortable feeling, we arrived at a familiar clearing.

"You—you've been here all along?" My jaw dropped, recognizing the surroundings. "But I thought.. you two were training somewhere far away.. But this? This is the very clearing where you met the dog!"

"Jacob Black," Harry corrected grumpily. "As much as I hate his guts, it's not right to call him a dog."

I rolled my eyes. "And it never came to you that he may find you here, _again_?"

"I'm not that stupid," He grinned, before walking five metres away from me. He held both of his hands up, a wand on his right hand, waving them slightly. It looked like Harry just released hot air at the clearing.

"_Salvio hexia.. Protego totalum.. Repello Muggletum.. Muffliato.."_

I eyed the surroundings. "Does it make some kind of barrier to make us invisible? Sound-proof and all?"

"Correct," Harry nodded. "Hermione taught me after the war. Useful, aren't they?"

"And you didn't use this before because..?"

He scratched the back of his head, his face torn between a grin and grimace. "Never thought of that."

I sighed.

And this was followed by a long, heavy silence. It made me remember how awkward these weeks had been. Harry looked around the sky, biting his lip. I shifted my feet, checking on the woods surrounding.

"Look—"

"—I'm sorry."

At the same exact words we said, our eyes met, and as I saw the expression on his face, I laughed. Hard. His face broke into a grin.

"Apology accepted, blondie." His grin turned into a smirk, but the glee on his eyes never left.

"Yours too, scarhead. Yours too." I managed to say between the laughs.

That was how the awkward situation ended for both of us. We, once again, were brought back to the familiar atmosphere we were used to; name-callings, arguments and some constant bickerings. But this situation, no matter how weird it might sound, was probably the best for now. A part of me wondered if he was a cold, all-serious bachelor, how much it would change. I had a good laugh at that.

I honestly couldn't imagine if even one thing was different. I already liked the way things were.

* * *

The sun was getting ready to set, I mused inwardly. The training was almost finished. I had to say I was impressed. Vampire visions did help to measure some improvements in him. His spell casts were getting better, both with the aim and the energy in it. The light he casted was thicker and more blinding than before; in other words, stronger. And to say that he learned a lot in these two weeks was an understatement.

"Wandless magic," I breathed in awe.

"Turns out you listened about all those things I told about magic, didn't you?" Harry mused, smirking. "There's no way you'd know it's rare otherwise."

I grumbled, but didn't bother to retort.

Lastly, his agility, for once, was amazing. He definitely still didn't stand a chance outruning Vampires. No human could, it was a biological law. Their bodies were simply not designed to move fast and have super-strengths. Vampires on the other hand, were dark creatures lurking in the shadows. Every inch of our body was designed to kill.

When I reluctantly complimented, his right eyebrow raised. "You don't honestly think that this is my maximum speed, do you?"

I stared at him incredulously. Did he actually say he could go faster?

"Well—"

His voice trailed off, and his face was suddenly right in front of mine, inches apart. I let out a small gasp, but thankfully I didn't fall to the ground. He would never live this down if I did. "You—that's—"

"Impossible?" Harry scoffed. "Highly improbable, perhaps. It is techinically impossible for humans to do that, but with the raw magic I just discovered.. it helps."

"How so?"

"I don't really understand it myself. We don't have any lead, you see. Jasper's been researching but he got nothing about it. Not even a sentence. So we're working on this on our own. A lot of experimenting, and that takes a lot of energy. Wandless magic was surprisingly not that hard, but we have a theory that it has something to do with me accidentally discover the raw magic first. We think that it's like stages; the one using wand is the first one, the second is wandless one, and the third is raw magic."

"Makes sense," Rosalie nodded. "So the magic sped you up."

He bit his lip. "I guess you could say that. I really don't know how to explain it. It was almost like between disapparating and running really fast. Or it could be an entirely different thing. All I know is the faster it is, the more energy it takes."

I nodded. This was the time I realized I really needed to read some of Jasper's books to understand what he'd been saying.

"I was still unable to repeat what I did to Jacob Black, though," Harry grumbled. "I guess it's like accidental magic, but at least I managed to get it to work with the speed right now.."

"Despite your complainings, you're progressing fast," I commented, as I sat down. He sat down next to me, as he drank the battle Esme gave him dry. "Almost impossible. Highly improbable, there."

He laughed. For some reasons, it sounded nice to me. "Highly improbable. But everything's been improbable these days.. Now tell me, ever heard of Time-Turner?"

"A device to turn the time back?"

"You actually know about it?"

I shrugged. "No, just guessed it out."

Harry sighed. "I should've known. Anyway, remember when I yelled a loud, happy 'YES!' a week ago? To begin, I received a letter from Hermione." He took out a golden locket with hourglass on the center of it and showed it to me. "She said she managed to find what seems to be the last of Time-Turners. When we're in fifth grade, we had.. some accidents that it broke all of the Time-Turners in the ministry. Turns out that Percy Weasley—Ron's brother—used to have one and still had it until days ago. He said I need it more than he does," He smiled in gratitude. "It turns the time back. So the Future Harry could come to the Present Harry, and as long as someone who isn't aware of it doesn't know, no harm done."

"You.. can go back in time?" I whispered. Everything can be changed. Every mistake, every misstep..

"No," Harry shook his head in grief. "It doesn't work like that. It's complicated. If things could be changed, it is technically already changed by the future you. So if someone dies before your very eyes, you can't use this thing to go back in time and change that. Because if that someone dies, that means you will not, or maybe not be able to, to change it back in time. Otherwise, the future you could've come and prevent the death without it having to happen in the first place."

"Oh.."

The sudden feeling of emptiness hit me. I didn't understand. It was a long time ago, why would I still cling on it? Such a bitter memories, shallow life, lies everywhere. So why? Why the hell there was still a part of me wishing to change it all?

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured quietly. "What was it that you wanted to change? If you don't mind."

"I thought.. if I can really change time.. I would go back to the time when I was still alive.. when I was a human," My voice was barely a whisper, but the words spoken afterwards poured out smoothly, as the memories were playing again before my eyes. "I.. had such a perfect life as a human. It was in 1930s, I was the most beautiful woman I've ever known. My parents loved me, and we were quite rich too. Rich enough to buy all those clothes I wanted. Everyone else adored me. I was shallow, yes, but I was content."

"And there was this boy named Royce King II. Dashing, I should say. And rich too. I thought I was in love with him. We became enganged, and a week before the wedding, I visited my cousin Vera. Vera wasn't beautiful. She was an average-looking girl with a poor husband. But the warmth in the family was.. overwhelming. You could cast a glance and know right there that his husband loved her with all his heart. Royce.. never did. He never actually looked at me. Not for my beauty, but for what's inside. And I guess I never looked at him that way too. We were together just because of physical attraction."

"When I walked home, I encountered Royce and his friends. They were all drunk, and they were looking at me the way that made me feel disgusted.. And after some arguing with Royce, they.." My voice trailed off. I knew that Harry knew what I was trying to say. His eyes were burning in rage, but I continued my story. "It hurts a lot. In the end, they left me on the street. I almost died, but Carlisle saved me."

Harry's voice was surprisingly calm. "And then?"

"I got my revenge on them." I smiled wryly. "Killed them all, with a wedding dress nonetheless. Saved Royce for the last."

Harry scoffed, but now he was smiling, and the fire in his eyes died.

"I guess I won't ever find someone who'll look at me for who I am," I sighed softly, my eyes downcast. "I've been with Emmet for the longest and he turned out cheating on me."

"I've heard of him," Harry said quietly.

"Hmm."

Another silence followed, but this was quickly broken by Harry's scoff. "Oh, come on. You can't honestly say that you're going to let him off? You go and kick his arse, and I'll pay for the wedding dress."

I was speechless for a moment. Blinking once, I grinned. "Not that easy. I trained the wedding dress part for weeks."

"Then you can train on me," He stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can pretend I'm the bastard."

"Can't. How can I pretend you're a bastard when you actually are?"

He grinned. "Ouch. Clever. Too bad you won't be able to touch me."

"Oh? Is that a challenge? Not wise, Mr. Potter. I think you're forgetting that you just challenged a Vampire."

"And you, Ms. Hale, are forgetting that I have a tremendous speed," I suddenly felt my hair being set loose. Instinctively, my hands moved to my hair, and my eyes moved to the man standing ten metres away from me, his hand waving a black hair band.

"DON'T GET COCKY, SCARHEAD!"

"Well, I do have a reason to be, don't I?"

And just like that, I knew things were going to be okay.

* * *

**Just realized that I never knew Cullen's address. I had to check up Breaking Down movie for that, and when I searched the address on gmaps, it's not there. So it didn't exist? Oh, well.**

**Some bits of Fidelius Charm's explanation was quoted from . "..****takes a specific piece of information (a secret) and implants it into a being's ****soul****. The one whose soul houses the secret is known as the****Secret-Keeper****.." I own nothing, as I always point out. Just in case.**

**I know I haven't show the evil side for awhile, like Volturi and the Pure Assassins.. Not to worry, they'll be around.**

**Some people also pointed out about the lack of Harry/Rosalie fluff, so I'll try to work more on it. Thanks for every reviews! You honestly have no idea how much it means to me. I really enjoy reading your thoughts on this.**

**REVIEW! It's good, it's not, tell me. Ehh, flames are welcome, but I prefer constructive reviews. Or just review. Anything, really. I want to know what you guys think.**

* * *

**EDIT 09/18/12: Not an update, I'm sorry if you expected one. What I want to say is that I'm in need of Beta Reader, and if any of you happens to be reading this, and interested to become the story's Beta Reader, please PM me. Thanks!**


	13. 13 Fresh Wounds

**Now before you lots start to bite my heads off, I really tried to update. Really did. Last week was my exam week. While I actually finished the rough chapter days ago, because of the freaking time difference between me and my beta that we never got online the same time, it took pretty long to finish the beta'ing—including sending emails and all of that things. Sorry, hopefully won't happen again!**

**Thank you for the reviews! You all have no idea how much it means to me! xD**

**See the Breaking Dawn Part 2 Trailer 2 yet? The fight? It's awesome! I mean, I know we're not supposed to get a fight in the end of Breaking Dawn, but I prefer if there is. And the leaked fight is—EPIC!**** A month away, guys, a month away..**

**Thank you for **_**paige93 **_**for beta'ing this mess!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Still don't own it. I'll tell you if I do.**

* * *

"_DON'T GET COCKY, SCARHEAD!"_

"_Well, I do have a reason to be, don't I?"_

_And just like that, I knew things were going to be okay._

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Fresh Wounds**

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap._

The sound of her footsteps echoed in the empty, long corridor. Her eyes flickered to the empty torches, lining elegantly to the end of the corridor, ending just before the door of Aro's working chamber. Of all Volturi's odd habits, the empty torches were the one she never understood. Why bother placing them in the first place, if they would never light a fire? Then again, she was only a guard. It was not her place to question such trivial matters.

She felt a slight chill on her neck as the she pushed the door open.

"You wish to see me, Master?"

She wasn't surprised to see that Aro was the only one in the room. Aro never bothered bringing anyone to his working room, not even his wife, Sulpicia, she noted inwardly with satisfaction. She, a mere guard, had been in the room for the third time. Of course, unlike the other guards, she had been working zealously to do all her master's order. The moment Aro held her hand, he declared her to be his new personal guard. Killing Renata to gain the new position wasn't a burden at all. She was surprised at how victorious it felt when she watched the flames burning Renata's body into ashes.

Aro had taught her the ways of Volturi. She would use what she had learned to protect him from any danger. To always stay by his side, no matter what, and protect him from any kind of both physical and mental pain.

That was why it surprised the Asian Vampire greatly when Aro said she was going on another mission.

"Your Highness," She chose her words carefully. Aro was an honourable man, but he could be ruthless when need to be. "I am honoured that you trust me, but I'm afraid I have to ask why. I am, after all, your personal guard. My purpose of living is to always stay by your side, and to protect you if any danger approaches. I was away that one time, and I.. don't think I would risk your life again."

Aro gave her a wide smile before turning swiftly. "While it is true that you are my personal guard, I am safe here. I believe that you have nothing to do here, no? The mission is very important to Volturi's name. I fully believe you can do a marvelous job handling it. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes, master," She replied quickly, staring at his back which she could've sworn was shaking silently. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that he was crying. "Of course."

"Wonderful!" He clapped his hands together as he turned around faster than any Vampire could, an eerie grin was plastered on his face. She hastily told herself that this was her honourable master. "Now, what I need is... her death."

"Her? Are you referring to Rosalie Hale from the Cullen coven, sir?"

He gave her a nod, the maniac twinkle never leaving his eyes. A part of her, the most curious one, always wondered what was so important about the Cullens; a big coven, yes. They were blessed with several gifts too. Personally, she judged that the advantages of having them weren't worth the troubles they created.

Then again, she was only a guard, and it was not her place to ask.

"I understand, sir. Should I kill her blatantly, or drag her from the Cullens first?"

"I think you misunderstood, my dear. As both of us know that you would do the job beautifully—Even Caius kept trying to convince me that it is better if you're the one—it is not your place to do so. I believe, the right person is our newest member."

Ah. Emmet McCarty Cullen. Aro was surely the finest manipulator ever lived. One more reason to worship him, she noted inwardly.

"The brute? Emmet, sir? I.. had already told him once to kill her. We were just waiting for the time."

"You planned to kill her first? My, this is new.."

"My apologies, sir!" She cried, kneeling before him in hurry. "I thought it would please you! I never meant to dishonour you.."

"No problem, my dear, no problem," She hesitantly looked up to meet his eyes. "Rise."

"Stand by our dear Emmet, and let him find a way to kill her. You will only kill her yourself if necessary. If possible, do not get into a fight with the Cullens. I trust this mission only to the best, Rin of the Volturi. Do not forget that."

"Understood."

The familiar maniac twinkle in his eyes sent another chill down her spine.

* * *

Swiftly opening Emmet's chamber, Rin was not too surprised to see him eating other woman's face. She was, however, surprised to see that the woman was Heidi. Rin wrinkled her nose in disgust as he tried to feel her, but was kicked to the other side of the room by Heidi. The man had no honour at all. How revolting.

"Evening, Rin." Heidi greeted casually, as if she didn't just kiss Rin's 'supposed mate'. Heidi was never her favourite person. Despite her importance in guiding food inside—she respected how well she did her job—she was almost the female version of Emmet. While she had no doubts that she had seduced every male guard in Volterra, she wondered if she had seduced the Kings? Caius, perhaps. Marcus was not even an option. And Master Aro? No, she shook her head inwardly. He had far greater honour than to lower himself with such a disgraceful behaviour.

"Heidi," She reluctantly greeted her back. While she had no intentions of getting to know her better, she had to be in good terms with every Volturi guard.

"Oh, please. Stop being such a serious dork. You've been here for only six months. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Rin tensed. A low hiss came out of her mouth. "The quality of the guard doesn't depend on the years spent, Heidi. It depends on natural talents." _Something you don't have._

"You need to learn your place-"

A growl slipped out of Rin's lips. Heidi apparently took it as a challenge; she bared her pearly teeth and took a step forward, charging towards her. Rin didn't mind. Aro would be upset, but she knew he would favour her.

"Now, now. That's not how Volturi guards act, is it?"

Both Heidi and Rin growled at the newcomer, who was now between them, his hands spreading in attempt to stop the fight.

"_She _is the one who needs to learn, Demetri," Rin gritted her teeth, attempting to charge towards Heidi, but Demitri stopped her.

"Stop that," He glared. "You don't act like a Volturi either, Rin. Perhaps I misjudged you in being the finest of the Volturi."

Seeing Rin's reaction, Heidi barked a rude laugh. She didn't even cast her a glance as she waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever."

Demitri sighed before dashing out of the room.

As the door behind her closed, she slowly walked to the destroyed wall, where Emmet was laying under.

"You have to fix it," Her voice was colder than she intended, but then again, it was hard not to spit on Emmet's face every time she saw him behaving like a baboon. "Or I'll have to give Master Aro a full report on that. And next time, don't bring other woman to our chamber. Or I'll have your head hanging as a decoration. Do I make myself clear?"

He grunted, but answered. "Yes, ma'am."

Slightly annoyed by his lack of apology, she turned around. "Follow me. We have a job to do."

* * *

Weeks passed. It was raining hard outside. Even though it didn't matter much to the Cullens, all of them decided to stay inside—Esme insisted Harry to stay home just for this day—and chose different activities to do; Jasper was dragged by Alice to watch a dramatic comedy-romance drama, much to Alice's delight and Jasper's horror. Carlisle was obviously in his room, reading some potions book Harry lent him. While he never brewed any potions before, he was interested to see the difference between Potions and Chemistry. Esme was with him, reading a Witches' Guide for Cooking which Harry got from Mrs. Weasley. Just like Carlisle, even with no chance of actually doing it, she was interested to see how wizards cook their meals. On the other hand, Bella and Edward chose to play piano—actually Edward played and Bella watched—downstairs. It seemed to be a private moment so no one came downstairs and joined in.

Unlike the others' peaceful activities, Harry and Rosalie were in for the complicated potions-making.

"See? I told you! It's Aconite, Not Asphodel!"

"Alright, alright, but we don't have Aconite!"

She groaned. "Then it's pointless making it!"

"Oh, calm down, woman! Yes, I'm wrong, and yes, it's pointless to continue," Harry threw his hands to the air, ignoring Rosalie's glare. "Evanesco."

"Let's just hope it's the last to fail," Harry sighed.

So far, they had created a Memory Potion, Amortentia and Aging Potion. While the Aging Potion managed to give Alice's a few gray streaks for a few hours—she shrieked eerily at this—it was the Memory Potion that caught their attention. While it was true that Vampire had perfect memory, what Harry intended to find out was if it would work to alter their human memory, if the potion was strong enough. Harry gave the potion to Alice, and to their delight, she remembered the faces of her parents.

But it was Amortentia potion that made Jasper and Edward swore him a tasty revenge. Well, kissing your brother on the lips wasn't really a pleasant memory. Edward was flabbergasted to see Jasper suddenly running towards him, kissing him senseless. While they already left Harry a few bruises for that, Jasper and Edward had made it very clear that they would get their rightful revenge later. Harry tried not to shiver at this.

"What about Essence of Dittany?" Rosalie suggested.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "It's complicated. Even Hermione only managed to have a small bottle."

"Small bottle or not, it's useful. I doubt you'll need any more than a bottle."

Harry glanced at the ingredients lists, reading it carefully. "Whoa. I never see such a complicated potion before.. It'll be done in two weeks, though. Won't hurt to give a try, I guess. Do we even have Dittany?"

"Your lack of knowing your own potions set never ceased to amaze me," Rosalie remarked, sarcastic, as she dashed to his ingredients set. "Wait, you can read without glasses?"

"First, Hermione packed it all for me. And it's been two days! I'm surprised you just noticed," He replied, almost wryly, before tapping his forehead. "Magic."

"Ah," She responded, as she scanned through his ingredients set again. Nothing makes sense with magic anyway. "Dittany.. Here they are. Three left."

"That will do. We'll only need two."

She tossed him the jar across the room, and as expected, he caught it with a swift move. They began to brew again. Brewing potion needed full concentration; after all, Rosalie wasn't too fond of the idea of her room exploding. It would probably only take minutes to clean everything, but the idea of those worms getting into her clothes wasn't enlightening at all. So they kept their mouth shut, and both were fine for that. Harry, sweating a lot, always took extra precaution while brewing potions, his face frowning hard with concentration. Rosalie, on the other hand, sat across the room, reading his potion books. She wasn't that comfortable getting to close with the fire, and the smell seemed to bother her.

As the potion turned red, Harry let himself relax. From now on, the steps would be less complicated. He would only need to stir around for awhile, until the potion turned into a shade of brown. This let himself wonder a lot of things.

After many things happened as he stayed here, he had finally managed to send a full report to Kingsley. He hated writing it, as it would be long and some would just remind him how absurd he'd been acting—but it was needed. So after two hours writing a detailed report and two days waiting, Harry was shocked to see that his reply was only two sentences.

_Do not take any aggressive actions. Stay hidden until I inform you more. –Kingsley S._

He got the letter two days ago, and the moment he read it, a lot of question attacked his mind. What would make Kingsley say that to him? Kingsley bloody well knew not to keep information from Harry. These two years had been going smoothly without that. When he saw those letters, written in a messy, hurried way that the tint was staining the letter, he knew something wasn't right. He owled Hermione and Ron about it, but the answer hadn't come yet.

_And the whole location of this Dark Lord was not revealed yet_, Harry thought, frustrated. How could he physically be so close to the said man, but never even heard about him? He, and a grudging Rosalie, had hacked into police's records. While reading some private records was quite interesting—this comment earned him a smack from Rosalie—they focused on the newcomers list. The only one who moved in since Bella was a small family, consisting of the Forks High School's new teacher, his wife, and a baby. Harry monitored them for two days—as disturbing it may seem, it _had _to be done—and no, nothing was suspicious.

Harry stared at the brown potion almost affectionately. Shuddering at the thought he would turn into another Snape, he put the fire out. Now all he had to do was to wait for the vial to be ready.

They then kept an eye for gossips. Harry once approached a girl who was no other than Jessica Stanley, much to the Cullens' annoyance. He never was the charming guy, and he was honestly appalled that he could pull it well when it came to fishing out information. Or maybe it was just the girl. One question from Harry and she started blabbering about every gossips in this town. Trying to look politely interested of the girl's invitation, he declined it hastily and went home, with the only actual information he could get from her: nothing was out of the ordinary.

With all that being done, Harry considered the idea of spying the Quileutes using the Invisibility Cloak, but after the Cullens reminded him that the Werewolves—Harry snorted, _more like Shape-shifters_—had remarkable sense of smell and hearing, even as humans. After all, they didn't need another conflict with the tribe. So Harry grudgingly decided to let this go.

Harry hadn't realized that he only had one month left before the ball. _Not like he was excited for that, though. _Harry inwardly sneered. His first and last ball wasn't exactly the one he eagerly wanted to remember.

A loud thud made Harry jerked in surprise. Meeting Rosalie's eyes briefly, both of them dashed to the room's window.

In the middle of the heavy rain, two people—No, Vampires—were standing at what was supposed to be the front road of the house, both soaked in the rain. They were fighting about something he couldn't decipher—the rain was too loud as the thunder followed in, and they were too far away to read his lips. He glanced at Rosalie to find her frozen.

"Rose? What's wrong?"

Not a second after that, the whole family was in the room; everyone carefully did not kick any of the potion mess all over the room. They were all in alarm, the upset looks were not hidden well in their stony faces. Carlisle was the one to speak out first, even though Jasper had opened his mouth.

"They're here, Rosalie."

"I know," Rosalie snapped, surprising Harry with the snarky answer for such a simple question.

Harry glanced at the two oblivious people down the road, both wore the same black robes with hoodies on. He couldn't tell anything about the woman as she covered her entire hair, but the man had dark hair. His body was huge too..

Harry's eyes widened. "Emmet Cullen."

"Not anymore," Rosalie snapped again. "He's Emmet Volturi. Look at his eyes."

Everyone in the room tensed, and Carlisle spoke solemnly, his face was filled with disappointment and sadness. "I see.. Emmet.."

Harry casted Rosalie wary glance. Her eyes were stone-hard, but there was no venom there. Despite the situation, Harry felt the need to know what they were talking about. "What are they talking about?"

"They're bickering," Edward answered quietly. "They're fighting why there's no house here. Not even a trace."

"I can't see at all!" Alice groaned, her hands on her hips as she walked around, face frowned in deep concentration.

Harry saw Jasper blurring away from his visions. He dashed for him, pinning him down; desperately tried to contain Jasper. "STOP! Don't—"

"He's out there!" Jasper roared. Harry barely held his shock at the animalistic rage in Jasper's eyes. "I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE—"

"YES YOU CAN!" Harry roared back. "Be reasonable! Go out there and you'll give us away!"

"He's out there with _that woman _again, searching for us! Do you think he's here for picnic? All of you heard what she said! What they were sent for. HE'S OUT HERE TO KILL US!"

"Jasper!" Esme looked like she was going to burst in tears, as Jasper turned away from her, biting his lip.

"That is actually a reasonable intention for them—"

"Carlisle!" Esme shrieked, this time facing Carlisle with horror on her face.

"I said 'them', Esme. The Volturi. It is actually a good plan to use our personal problems to defeat our clan."

"But why, Carlisle? Why would they be so dedicated to destroy our lives?"

"We still have what he didn't have," Edward said wryly. "He wanted me, Alice and Jasper. And now there's Bella. For Aro, I don't think there is any other reason needed to try to tear this family apart."

What followed Edward's statement were some speculations about Volturi's intentions. While Esme was sure Emmet didn't know about the intention and came here innocently, the others severely doubted that theory. After minutes, the discussion was going nowhere, if only getting more heated.

"The main question isn't why," Bella responded rather hastily. "What do we do now?"

Harry shook his head. "It's not wise to let him in the town. Does the Quileute even know Emmet's off the treaty?"

At the lack of response, Harry's jaw dropped. "You... didn't exclude him in the treaty? _Why_?"

"Because we were fools who thought he'd be back one day," Jasper said quietly. "Excluding him from the treaty will be the first thing I'll do once they leave."

"This.. is not right," Esme whimpered, clutching to Carlisle's chest. Even though it was more of a personal moment, none bothered to look away in this situation.

"Damn right this is not! How could you even hope for him to be back? To call this house his home once again? How dare you hope—"

"Jasper!" Harry snapped. "Enough."

Jasper's frown deepened, but he retreated back, slowly walking to the window, arms crossed as he watched the two outsiders hatefully.

"I'm sorry, Esme." His voice turned softer this time as he smiled apologetically at Esme.

With Esme's soft nod, the situation turned a lot lighter. Everyone was calmer, and finally managed a civil discussion. Edward managed to put a few jokes, which are only appreciated by Bella, mostly. Jasper didn't say anything anymore, but at least he didn't bite everyone's head off.

Harry glanced at Rosalie again. "Hey, you remember I'd pay for the wedding dress, right?"

Rosalie's face broke into a full smile. After being with her long enough, this time Harry found himself unable to look away.

"Can never forget it, can we?"

Harry laughed with Rosalie. The others, who now stopped discussing because of the sudden laugh, were now looking oddly at them. They, of course, heard everything Harry and Rosalie said, but no one seemed to understand. Esme seemed overjoyed, though; she seemed to get the wrong idea. The others then went back to the discussion, though Esme sneakily casted happy glances at them.

Joining into the discussion, Harry's mind began planning attacks.

* * *

"I swear, it's here."

The pair of Vampires slowly made their way to the house, eyeing in disbelief what was supposed to be the Cullen's house. The once elegant house was now nothing but woods. There was no sign of bulldozing; not even Vampires could destroy the house with no trace at all.

"Impossible," Wide-eyed, Rin took a hesitant step forward. "It's impossible to grow the trees this fast. And yes, Emmet, before you ask, the trees are real."

"But they were still here! Months ago! How could.. how could we.." Emmet's voice trailed off, and Rin cast him an annoyed glance at his resistance. ".._kill _her?"

The thunder blasted. Rin winced a little, but showed no other sign of fear. The rain was getting even heavier, and even though the heavy rain didn't affect their bodies at all, getting soaked in the rain wasn't exactly the best way to converse. With the sudden disappearance of the Cullen's house, Rin's fury rose higher than usual.

"Stop being such a crybaby! Say the word loudly!" Rin snapped at him, who winced. "The Volturi didn't give you the mission to be ashamed!"

Emmet looked torn. Once she realized this, she stopped. It would not do to force him and then have him turning his back on the Volturi. While he didn't do any job at all, losing the key to the Cullens was not an option.

"We—we need to ask someone. Not the werewolves—that would start a war. It's too soon," Rin said calmly now, trying to lure Emmet away from his thoughts. "Any person came to your mind, Emmet?"

Emmet hesitated. He opened his mouth a little, but closed it again. This still disturbed Rin to no end. "Speak."

"Charlie Swan."

* * *

"Charlie? You still there?"

Charlie's eyes snapped open. Sleepily, he took the phone back to his ear. "Dammit, Billy. You know I didn't sleep last night. Give me some time to rest, alright? It's not like your newly caught fish are that important. You make us seem like gossiping girls."

Billy's voice huffed. "You're just jealous. You never got the one I got anyway."

"And you just can't let me forget it, can you? Honestly—"

A rather impolite, loud knock made both of the men stopped talking. Charlie glanced curiously at the front door. What he saw when the door was opened nearly made him jump in surprise.

"Emmet Cullen?" Charlie addressed him unsurely. "And.. who is this?"

Both of the visitor looked anything but ordinary. Soaked wet in the rain, they didn't even bother to at least, stand under the roof. The huge guy—Emmet Cullen—was standing slightly behind the woman, who stood in front of Charlie in a way that sent a chill down his spine.

"Oh, don't worry," The woman smirked. "You don't need to know."

The red eyes met Charlie's, and he instinctively took a step back. After years being a police, Charlie didn't reckon he ever felt any fear close to this. His body started sweating, and he took another step back when the woman licked her lips in an eerie manner.

Wild thoughts began running through his head as Charlie's eyes met Emmet's. What used to be the warm, humorous golden eyes, was now a pair of red eyes, even brighter than the woman's.

"Your eyes.." Charlie muttered without thinking. As Emmet's eyes flashed, Charlie closed his mouth.

"Charlie? Charlie!"

The voice was small, but even Charlie was able to hear it. Billy began to shout his name frantically, before the line cut off. Both of the visitors tensed. They began to whisper to each other lowly. The woman was shooting questions with angry glares. Emmet seemed to be defensive, but his eyes showed fury towards the woman too. They shamelessly kept shooting glances at Charlie—Emmet Cullen even had the nerve to point him—as if they wanted to see every facial changes. Despite his fear, Charlie was getting irritated.

"And why were you here, again?" A small voice in the back of Chalie's mind congratulated him for the lack of fear in his voice.

The woman threw out all the politeness she held before. In a second, Charlie's feet couldn't find the ground. He was suddenly lifted, her right hand choking his neck. "Listen here, old man. I'm sure your little foolish human 'sense' have told you that we're quite dangerous. We haven't got a lot of time here. You're telling us all you know. Act cooperative and you'll find your death less painful."

All the fear that Charlie had ignored came back with a sinking feeling in his stomach. The woman meant it. In fear he glanced at Emmet, who refused to look at him.

"I—I don't know.. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where are the Cullens?"

"They moved. They moved away!"

"Liar," the woman hissed. "Impossible. Even if they moved, how do you explain the non-existing house in the woods?"

"Woods? What are you talking about? The Cullen lived in the town! There is no house in—"

"Do not lie to me!" The woman roared. "They lived there! There was a house there! There was no way the house disappeared—"

Momentarily forgetting his fear, Charlie snapped. "Are you saying my daughter _lied _to me?"

"You better learn some respect." Her voice rose before her face broke into an animalistic grin. "No need, actually. You would be a fulfilling—"

The three froze as several loud howls were heard.

* * *

**Not much of Harry-Rosalie there, I know.. I absolutely have no idea how to make Essence of Dittany, so I just made that up.**

**REVIEW! Come on, if you don't like it, at least tell me. Which part do you hate? Which part do you like?**

** Love it, hate it, let me know.**


	14. 14 Our Loss

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR, PEOPLE!**_

**And before you lot start to attack me, please, I can explain this D:**

**Uh, ehem, here. Last December I had this big exam, which once it ends, I went aboard because I participated in study tour. While I thought I could manage writing between the end of the exam until the day the study tour started, while in the middle of packing, I was called that they needed a participant to go to Japan for 10 days. It's on my bucket list, I was going mad for a while! I don't mean to brag, but I really want to share my excitement xD.. And it needed this documents and everything else. While it didn't excuse my absence for two previous months, I'm sorry to say I kind of lose inspiration.. I had my plans for this story, really. I had written the plans down! I don't know what went wrong..**

**I'm going this Saturday, so don't expect any new chapters in two weeks time range. Not that I'm a fast-updating writer, yes I acknowledge that.. :/**

**Okay, ehem, onto the story!**

* * *

**This is the un-betaed version. I want to update before I go, so expect the betaed version in two weeks.**

**Words count: 5076**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Our Loss**

* * *

_MOVE, MOVE! FASTER,QUIL! WHERE'S JACOB?_

All wolves shook their heads as they ran. It was harder to run faster because of the rain. They couldn't even smell scent well right now, which terrified Sam greatly. Jared almost caught up with him, Seth, Leah and Paul were already running along him. Embry and Quil were left behind at the Quileute for defense, but Jacob was not. He should have been here right now—

_I'm here, I'm here!_

_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? _Sam barked. _Never mind—come. NOW!_

_On my way! _Jacob ran impressively fast. _What happened? _

None of the remaining wolves replied, as Sam let the events pouring again in his head. Jacob's reaction was not surprising. Hatred and disgust controlled his mind for a second, but it was soon replaced with adrenaline pumping through his veins. Sam sighed. Jacob had been so destructive since..

A low growl came from Jacob, but he didn't lessen his speed. Sam abruptly stopped the thoughts, and focused at the matter on the hand.

_Why would two vampires give Charlie a visit? Charlie, of all people? _Seth wondered in frustration. The lack of insult was not go unmissed by the rest of the pack. Seth was known as the leech-lover; he had become friends with Bella and the Cullens in the wedding, much to Jacob's hatred. The poor bloke was practically bullied by Jacob for weeks.

_We heard that, _both of the said guys chorused wryly.

Sam grinned wolfishly, before his expression turned back neutral. _It's more likely Charlie than anyone else, actually. Having a blo—Vampire as a daughter, there must be a lot of risks._

_Risks he never knew he took, _Paul added, disgusted_._

_Exactly, _Jacob agreed, his tone barely more polite than Paul's. _He's a nice guy. Doesn't deserve all this blood suckers shit. Too bad his _lovely _daughter can't—_

_Shut up, will you? _Seth growled, causing the wolves to look at him oddly. It was only seconds after that Jacob managed to respond.

_What's your problem?_

Seth didn't cower at Jacob's intimidating rage. _Just because she chose to be what you despise, doesn't make her a bad person!_

_Really? It doesn't make her a bad person that she cares for nothing but herself? _Jacob snapped.

_She cares a lot—she doesn't have to live her life up to YOUR expectation—_

_Now listen here, kiddo. You don't know a damn thing about it. So why not YOU shut up before I choke that—_

_I don't know a damn thing? _Seth stared at him incredulously, slowly decreasing his speed._ I_ _don't know a damn thing? How can't I know a damn thing when I practically shared your brain through all that?_

_Exactly! You know all the things in my head and you still side with that blood-su—_

_I'm not siding with anyone!_

A few wolves looked offended by this.

_You know what I mean, _Seth continued impatiently. _I'm not siding with her. And you're out of topic—_

_What topic? The Ever So Funny Drama between The Miserable Jacob and the Bloodsucker that Left him?_

_What are you so bitter about? You got Jennifer!_

_DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT SHE CHOSE HIM OVER HER BEST-FRIEND, THANK YOU—_

_God, grow up will you—_

_FOCUS! _Sam roared. _We're almost there, don't let your guards down!_

The havoc stopped, but their personal thoughts could not be stopped. Sam growled a bit, but the wolves kept going. Sam sometimes wondered how they could stay as a pack. They were not exactly agreeable at everything—Every day practically began with arguments and animosity.

_It was only two blood suckers, why you're taking the seven of us? _Leah grunted, completely ignoring Sam's thougts.

_Billy only heard two _voices_, _Sam corrected rationally. _They could be a whole army and we'd get crushed if we understimate them._

_And we have no idea of their powers, _Seth added.

_Nothing's worse than a mind-reader, _Quil, for the first time, joined in. _That little cheater._

This earned a vigorous nod from Jacob, though the rest of the wolves were pretty convinced that he took it differently.

_Better be a whole fucking army, _Paul thought wryly, and Jacob agreed. _Seriously, I'm so bored these days; I might stop turning into werewolf! _

_Want a spar after this is over? _Jacob offered to Paul. Paul imprinting on Rachel—Jacob's sister—was a low blow for Jacob, everyone knew that. Yet surprisingly, Paul—instead of being his usual harsh and egoistic self, tried to understand Jacob a little more, gaining a trustworthy friendship between those two.

_Hell yeah, _Paul snorted. _Right after the fight? 'Cept you're afraid._

Jacob fell for that. _No way in hell—_

Sam let out a low, menacing growl. _Focus._

It was only one word. Sam didn't even yell it; but the effect of the command dripping in Alpha aura was spontanous. No one dared to speak another word anymore. The invisible chain kept their mouth shut, as they proceed for what awaited them.

* * *

"Say it!"

"I—told you.."

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" The woman screeched, clutching the Charlie's neck even tighter. Her eyes were stone-hard, yet burning in mad rage. If the situation was any different, Charlie'd laugh at her face, torn between looking frightening, yet terrified at the same time. Charlie tried to struggle, but it was all in vain, the woman's power was unbelievable—he didn't even manage to move her hand a bit..

"Rin!" Emmet hushed, his face, Charlie noted, was filled with worry and fear. "You're strangling him! And you can hear the wolves coming too!"

Rin let out a feral growl. The grip tightened even more, and this time Charlie was completely unable to breathe, as his hand desperately twisting, trying to do something about the lack of oxygen.

"Rin!" Emmet's voice was rising now, because he was worried or angry, Charlie wasn't sure. "Any second now!"

This time, even Charlie could hear the commotion coming from the woods. Charlie didn't know if he should feel reassured or even more terrified as another howl pierced through the wind. The howl made his strange visitors visibly fidgeted. The best Charlie could hope was for the woman to flee, and for the whatever-they-were to ignore him and chase after his visitors instead.

What came out of the woods nearly made Charlie faints. Six over-sized wolves appeared, each of them was growling in their direction. _So it was true, _Charlie noted faintly. _The rumour of the bears.. _

This time, Emmet's voice didn't have a hint of hesitation. "RIN!"

The grip on Charlie's neck was released. Charlie felt a mild pain on his back as it hit the stairs, but was silently relieved to find the ground once more. However, the relief was short-lived as the woman kicked him in the guts, sending him flying into the house. He screamed in pain as his body crashed with the window, before falling back to the ground.

Charlie cursed as he felt the pain all over his bloodied body. The glasses were stabbing him in too many places, and his head started to pound. He blinked several times, trying to regain some composure, but his vision was starting to fade. He tried to see through the window, but it was all blurry. What happened next was not something Charlie's eyes could comprehend. It was all too fast; all he could catch was a blur, mere colours to identify which was human and which was wolf.

The thing on his pocket made him stopped mid-ways. Adrenaline pumping in his veins, he grabbed it and slowly adjust his seating position, ignoring the wild pain. Shakily, his raised his hands, taking another breath. He didn't know how this would end. His grip on it tightened.

A loud sound followed the bullet coming out of Charlie's guns, followed by the sound of the glass breaking. As the result, the blur stopped. His visitors and seven oversized-dogs were staring at him in surprise, even the the dogs. He could feel his feet went cold, but his hand moved on itself, shooting another bullet, followed by a frantically repeated shoots towards both of the party. Then the blur was back—and before he knew it, a hand was gripping his neck, and in an instant, he could feel himself losing consciousness.

"You—you dare—"

A couple of mad cry erupted between the wolves, yet Charlie could still catch Emmet's voice, "Stop! Don't do it!"

The woman screeched, before a razor pierced into his neck. His brain was now concentrated on the pain in her neck, the feeling of being weaker and weaker every second. The only thing he could hear was his heart beats which decreased with the same pace with every drop of liquid sucked out.

* * *

"Where are they heading, Alice?" Asked Carlisle, who was running with the others in the woods, trying to smell their scents, which was unfortunately in vain.

"South," The group turned to south. "No, wait—they're heading east. Argh, it's disconnected again!" She growled in frustration.

Jasper shook his head, "This won't be good. We know the woman's talent. It could be a trap—"

"It's the only lead. What do you suggest, sitting back home?"

Jasper glared at Edward. "It's called precaution."

"Stop it, both of you," Esme decided to interrupt, causing grudging silence between those two.

A row of howls made the group stop. Eyes widened, their heads turned to look each other, horror clearly written in all their faces.

Bella croaked out. "Charlie."

Suddenly the Cullens dashed with the speed even Harry could not keep up. Rosalie noticed this while they were far ahead, and dashed back.

"It's okay—I'll catch up," He muttered.

"There's no time."

Harry felt his eyes widened when he was lifted to Rosalie's back.

"Oh, no. No way."

Rosalie gave him a tired smile. "Hold on tight."

Harry could feel the embarrassment heating up his face as Rosalie scurried through the forest, giving Harry a piggy-back ride. His protests remained ignored, and Harry decided to keep quiet as he felt the tension in the air. No one missed Bella's glassy eyes.

The Cullens then suddenly turned to the right suddenly that Harry felt the earth moving in the most unhuman way possible. They smelled the invaders' scents, and decided to keep going with their priority. Edward turned to see Bella's face, and then the horror on her face was copied onto his. Placing a hand on Bella's shoulder, he mouthed, "Go." Bella didn't waste any second. Harry saw her leaving, mentally wishing her luck.

It was probably not exactly the best of moment, but Harry decided that he loved the scent of Rosalie's hair.

The moment they caught a sight of the invaders, the Cullens stopped at the end of the cliff. Emmet was standing in the river, his face pained. The first thing Harry did was to peek at Rosalie's face. Her face remained cold, impassive, as if the one standing before her was not someone she even knew. Even though her eyes were a bit filled with venom, Harry was still amazed at her self-control.

For a really short beat, Harry actually felt sorry for him, reasons unknown. That was until he saw the woman beside him. She was a stunning Asian vampire with her black hair tied in ponytail, proudly wearing the same Volturi cloak as Emmet's. Yet her elegance was ruined with her expression that looked like a maniac's. The grin on her face was too wide—it should be humanly impossible. Her expression immediately changed when she noticed the wolves in line, right at the end of the cliff opposing the Cullens.

Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw the right corner of her mouth turned slightly upwards.

The chaos erupted when the wolves jumped. The Cullens did the same, but the goal was not achieved, as they ended up crashing against an invisible barrier. Harry could swear he heard a crack on his legs when they harshly connected with the ground. Rosalie turned to say "I'm sorry!" but at Harry's vigorous nod, she dropped him to the ground, before charging towards the enemy. Harry stood slowly and felt relieved to find his leg working nicely. He set off full speed towards the enemy, his hand was already creating the pale blue light in his hand to cast Reducto.

Harry's eyes widened when the woman had switched places with a dark brown wolf. He immediately dashed to the west, before casting a Repulso against him right before the Reducto hit the stone behind the place he stood seconds ago. The woman suddenly gave Harry a sharp glare. Harry stared back, forming another Reducto with his right hand. The woman never broke the eye-contact as she kept moving, punching Alice to the other side of the land. Suddenly, a wolf tried to rip Alice's hand off. Jasper shouted in rage, kicking the wolf out of the way. In a second, the events went completely wrong.

Edward punched Jacob when Jacob tried to attack Jasper. This triggered the anger of others, as the wolves began to aim Esme, whom Carlisle desperately tried to protect. It was maddening, the sight of your team fighting against your allies while the enemy was ignored, right in the middle of it. Harry's caught the dread on Rosalie's eyes and knew it was mirrored in his.

The woman grinned in triumph before grabbing Emmet roughly and suddenly vanished out of the sight, leaving everyone thrown into different directions. Harry's hand released the reducto he's been holding. The spell moved slowly as everything looked like in a slow motion, hitting the woman's leg as she was jumping off to the ocean. He caught the absolute anger at their last eye-contact. Harry hurried to the edge of the cliff, gazing at the ocean, to see nothing was there.

"You fucking dog—"

"Stop—It's enough, please—"

"GET AWAY!"

Harry's head turned. It wasn't over.

"JASPER!" Harry shouted. "JASPER!"

Jasper's eyes, still shining in rage, turned to connect with Harry's, and immediately knew what to do. He took a deep breath and then suddenly Harry could felt the calming waves he sent. After the effect completely succeeded, Carlisle said, "It's a major misunderstanding."

A few wolves howled, disagreeing, but Jasper's eyebrows frowned and the wolves went back relaxed. However, the black wolf barked.

Edward translated, "She landed on our land."

"Please," Carlisle held up his hands in universal peace-keeping gesture. "She and the rest of us meant no harm. We were in battle. The main priority of the moment was to chase the invaders."

Edward's body tensed before translating, "The male was one of yours."

Esme answered, "He is. Everything was unexpected—"

"He _is_?"

Jasper spoke up, his face rigid. "He _was_. He left us months ago. We would like to exclude him from the treaty."

The black wolf's head snapped to Jasper's direction. Esme quietly sobbed. The rest of the Cullens looked grim, but the wolves were looking at Jasper with morbid curiosity.

"We need time to discuss this."

Carlisle nodded. "Absolutely acceptable. We'll be waiting."

The tension still lingered in the air, even after the wolves left. Carlisle tried to soothe Esme who still looked a bit shaken. Jasper was hugging Alice tightly, looking extremely relieved that Alice was still in one piece. Harry stared at Rosalie for a while, but she didn't stare back.

As they went to Charlie's, Harry could feel the disappointment and anger of the group. It was true that they were played like a bunch of babies, so easily turned against each other. Harry's mind lingered back at that woman. She was strong—even for Vampires. It should not be surprising, though. Harry had heard that her talent was the absolute shield, which included both mental and physical. From what Edward had told him about Renata from Volturi, the woman's gift was much more advanced too. But Harry did not believe in perfection. She must had her weakness. The weakness might be something small, but they existed. The question was how to buy enough time to find it. The woman tended to flee everytime she got into confrontation.

Harry was snapped back out of his musing when he heard a loud, piercing cry that sent chills down his spine. The Cullens sped up to the Charlie's, knowing the source of the scream was from there. Edward vanished from sight, as he was the fastest of the group.

The very first thing Harry could comprehend when they all arrived was that the cry he heard before was actually Bella's voice. She was on her feet, her eyes widened, her expression looked like she could fainted.

The second thing he noticed was Bella's father laying on the floor, eyes wide, his body unmoving.

* * *

"Today we are all sadly gathered for the funeral of our best friend, our protector.."

Harry stared solemnly at the ground. He felt numb, haunted with another death. One would think that becoming the Master of Death would be fearless against it, but Harry could feel his heart fell to the ground for every death he had witnessed. That day, no rain had fallen—nor had the sun shone so bright. It was gray, mirroring the thoughts of almost a half of the citizen of Forks who gathered, covered in black clothes. Some were nice enough to shed tears, some were looking at the ground sadly. Everyone was in grief of losing their Chief Police.

It shouldn't happen this way. Charlie was not supposed to be visited by those Vampires. Harry knew at least a small part of it was his fault. If he didn't put the Fidelius charm on the house.. He was egoistic enough as he was.

Rosalie appeared beside him, a small, sad smile tugging on her lips. Harry felt a jolt of warmth in his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder, sliding her hand to fit his.

Staring at Bella's face, Harry felt fright starting to build up inside him. What if this was Ron's funeral? Or Hermione's? The ones who had been with him for a great deal of his life, suddenly killed by the world Harry was dragged into. What if he came back home to find Hermione's lifeless body with no blood left or Ron screaming in pain of transforming?

He would not be able to bear it. No one, ever, would die because of his fault again.

For a short moment, Harry could understand why Voldemort was so frightened with the idea of mortality. It was truly frightening to think that death could happen to anyone, anytime, anyplace. Death doesn't care who you are, if you were destined to die and that moment, he would find you.

"Why doesn't Bella cry?"

Harry tensed, along with the Cullens. It was only a whisper, but every Vampires heard that. Bella's body completely stopped moving, her eyes hollow.

"Well, why would she cry? She's got the perfect life with the Cullens. I haven't seen her tears even once since I arrived here."

"That's awful. That ungrateful bitch. I would cry my tears out if this were my dad's funeral."

Harry's head turned to the girls behind him, only to find it was Jessica Stanley with a girl who looked like a bigger version of Pansy Parkinson. They stopped chatting once they realized Harry was staring at them, looking rather flustered.

"Sod off," Harry snapped, his voice menacing. The girls looked confused, but they seemed to know it was not something good when they saw the disgusted expression on his face.

"If you have nothing nice to say, _leave_."

The girls' eyes widened, their faces completely red. The Pansy-look-a-like seemed to want to retort, but Jessica dragged her off. They immediately stumbled through the crowd, leaving the funeral .

The Cullens looked appreciative at this. Harry caught Edward's eyes and saw the gratitude in his eyes. Harry offered him a sad smile, which was returned. The funeral then continued smoothly, but a part of Harry's mind felt oddly happy about Rosalie squeezing his hand.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Y—yeah. Please leave."

That was what Bella said, but she wasn't home yet until the moon came out. Harry was standing in the balcony, gazing at the moon. He didn't like the atmosphere in the house, but then again, who did? Edward looked like a complete mess. Harry understood that he really wanted to be with Bella in times like this, but Bella had completely shut him off. Alice was obviously blaming herself. Carlisle was busy soothing Esme, whose sadness was torn between Emmet's leaving and Charlie's death. Rosalie looked hollow—maybe she was trying to face the prospect of death.

Jasper was desperately trying to light up the household moods, but with his emotion going haywire, it did not work nicely. In the end, Jasper got busy trying to convince Alice that it was not her fault, and that everything was going to be okay.

"Hey."

Harry didn't need to turn to tell who it was. "Hmm."

Rosalie stood next to him, her eyes staring at the unusually bright moon. Her gold hair looked amazing under the moonlight, Harry admitted. It looked so soft, especially when she let it down, letting the waves of her hair to be free. He realized he was staring at it for far too long when Rosalie turned to him. "What?"

"Nothing," Harry looked back to the moon that sadly reminded him of Remus. God, he missed everyone. He missed Remus's understanding nature, Sirius' reckless attitude yet wise at times, Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes, Fred's not-so-appropriate jokes, Cedric's brave heart, Moody's Constant Vigilance, and the death of the others that he might not even know, yet it still saddened him.. And his parents, gazing at him, telling him how he was brave and they were proud of him.

Ruddy hell, he'd gladly go to a detention with Snape again if he was given a chance to.

_That's just how life works_, Harry thought sourly. No one could live forever. He did not need another Voldemort to convince him it was true. Death would come to get you, no matter what you are.

Harry felt weird to be afraid of facing others' deaths when he was a Master of Death. It felt easy hugging death when he knew he was going to die meeting his parents, and making the living a better place. Yet when it came to the death of another, Harry felt so weak, so vulnerable..

"Have you lost a precious person, Harry? To death?"

Harry chuckled sourly. "I'd lost counts."

Rosalie stared at him sadly.

"But every death was for a good cause, I think," Harry found his lips moving unconsciously. "For me, Sirius' death made me remember to always think before I leap. Moody's made me understood war, Dumbledore's made me understand that some things were necessary.."

"That's really wise of you," Rosalie commented, smiling a bit. "It's funny, isn't it? That we Vampires who lived way longer than you, could not say it with a bit of smile on our faces. Well, maybe Carlisle can. But we have lived far too long to come to terms with _death_."

Harry grinned weakly. "Most of people can't. I was just unfortunately born at the times of war. War hardened people. I was just one of them."

"You're not just one of them," Rosalie shook her head. "You're the hero. You were burdened with a lot of things, and that made you stronger than the rest of them. While we had been living a really long life, but never really grew up since our human state. Say, Harry, what do you think would happen to Vampires once we die?"

Harry let the small silence fell between them before answering, "No one knows for sure, right? But I'd like to think that it's not based on what we are—it should be _who _we are. What kind of actions we do when we're alive."

"A nice idea," Rosalie said. "It feels too nice to be true. I guess Edward's rubbing off on me. It feels so logical, us having no soul."

Edward's weak chuckle was heard from the living room.

"I knew a person who had violated his soul in the most inhuman way possible," Rosalie raised an eyebrow at this. "And he was a human. A wizard, to be precise. He spent most of his life killing, torturing, all for the sake of creating his own kingdom, and laughing joyously every second of it. But the worse was when he split his soul."

The household went quiet, carefully listening.

"He split his souls into seven pieces and stuffed them inside of some objects for the sake of immortality. The more he created, the closer he was to the immortality, but the more damage done to his soul. He could not, ever, die if he still had the other pieces safe and hidden. But some says that once you split your soul, when you die, you'll be stuck in the limbo between life and death. His soul is damaged, so he can't ever, move on."

Rosalie's eyes dimmed.

"Do you get it? The thing that damaged his soul?"

"His choices?"

Harry gave her a smile. "Exactly. My mentor once said, 'It is not our abilities that show what we truly are. It is our choices.' Choices, Rose. It's the choices you make."

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something, but Edward was suddenly standing next to him.

"What about Bella?" Edward asked, his voice dripping in fear. "She chose this life, so does it mean it damages her soul?"

"Didn't you hear what I had said? What made _his _soul damaged? It's his crimes. He killed people for fun, he split his soul. I don't see why choosing to be a Vampire to be with someone you love would damage your soul."

Edward sighed, but his expression turned a little bit brighter. "I really hope it's true."

Harry turned away to see the moon retreating, and the rain started to wash Forks.

* * *

"Hi dad," She whispered, her voice sounded broken.

The rain started to fall, but Bella made no move. She was kneeling in front of the grave, a basket of roses was in her hands. Why did she choose Rose? Because it was Charlie's favorite? No, she thought it'd look nice. She didn't even know what Charlie's favorite flower, or if Charlie just didn't like flower at all.

She had been standing in front of his grave for hours, but that was he first time she opened her mouth. What was there to say? She didn't know Charlie that well. She knew Charlie was a quiet, awkward person, just like she was. She knew Charlie loved fishing with Harry and it hurt Charlie so bad when his best friend died. She knew he was forgiving. She remembered his face turning purple when he was mad.

But apart from it, what did she know?

"Hi dad," She tried again.

_Why is it so hard to say?_ Even Renee had her say, crying hard with each words, with Phill rubbing her arms in comfort. Jacob and the packs also came. Every polices in Forks, saying about how Charlie was a great, understanding leader with a little too much addiction of coffee. Billy talked about their teenage life, where Charlie was apparently one of the little group consisting him, Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and Quil Ateara IV.

The things that Bella didn't even know.

It must had been hard for him. Charlie was devastated with his parents sick condition that kept on getting worse, while at the same time Renee with her pregnancy hormones wanted to leave Forks. He must had felt so exuberant when he heard she was moving in—only to find that his daughter was an introverted, Cullen-obsessed with troubles following her everywhere. Perhaps after all this time, Charlie was still in love with Renee? Why did she never ask?

"Dad," She began again. "I'm sorry.. for not being able to cry for you."

She clenched her fist at the image of Jessica Stanley and her new gossip friend. She _wanted _to cry, dammit. She wanted to. It would be better if she could cry her eyes out, letting all the tears go. Yet her tears—her venoms were trapped forever in her eye, circulating madly, begging to let all the emotions out of her head.

She had always thought that being Vampire was awesome—_no worries! No need to sleep, ever! _Yet she desperately wanted to sleep now, just to escape reality for a short time. Why was she forced to be awake, when all she wanted to was to lie down and forget?

"And I'm sorry.. For being so _eager _to leave you."

Her past self disgusted her. Was she really eager to leave Charlie, to marry Edward as soon as possible, just so they could have the same age? Why didn't she wait and go to college like Charlie had? She knew she'd be leaving her dad, but it didn't occur to her that maybe she could stay for awhile to really get to know her dad? Charlie had saved some money so she could go to college. Why didn't she?

She could've stayed a few years. She knew she could. Edward had said that for Volturi, time moved slowly. His father could stand proudly when she graduated college. She could see her father's grinning as she hugged him, after telling that her job application was accepted. She could try to go fishing with her father and find out what was so fun about it.

"It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

She really wanted to punch herself, to jump off the cliff again, just to see how purple Charlie's face would look. She'd go to the Volturi again if she could find Charlie gazing at her, disappointed and angry.

The rain started to fall heavily. Did Charlie love it? The sound and the smell of rain? Perhaps it was the reason he loved this town so much?

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.."

Bella fell down to the ground, her cry sounded harsh and broken in the empty graveyard. She was too consumed in her grief to realize that Jacob was standing far behind her, leaning against a tree, staring at her with sorrow on his face.

* * *

**I debated whether to kill Charlie or not, but in the end I decided Bella needs a push.**

**Too boring? Too cheesy? Tell me what you think, I'm nervous for this one. It's the longest chapter I've ever written. Not that it's enough to make it up to you guys, well, uh, sorry if this chapter di****s****appoint****s**** you.**

**On a lighter note! I have decided to ask a question. IF I decided to make Ginny end up with someone we already know, which one should she be with:**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Please state your reasons! I can't guarantee she'll end up with the one with most votes, or with one of them at all, but it'll sure help me decide.**

**I just realized I hit 302 Follows and 220 Favs thanks guys! :D**

**So that was all. Sorry for the ridiculously long author notes. Uh, please REVIEW. I'm really anxious about this one.. I'd like to hear what you think. But if you dislike this chapter—or this story in general—please be kind while stating your opinion.**

**See ya!**


End file.
